


This is Where It Ends

by SirDongus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirDongus/pseuds/SirDongus
Summary: Frisk makes his way through another Pacifist Run of Undertale, with Chara supporting him, Determined to make his last run the best he has ever had, before he finally moves on and allows the timeline to continue.Just to be clear:Frisk: Male - 11 years old (chapters 1-14), and then 16 years old (chapters 15-?)Chara: Female - 12 (chapters 1-14), and then 17 (chapters 15-?)I set the warning for -underage- because, on occasion, there might be minor swearing... Just a heads up.





	1. This is where is begins

-Frisk's POV (2nd Person)-

You grunt as another flurry of blows, each more devastating than the last, threatens to send you back to your save. **"** **Killing her was always faster and easier..."** Chara says in your mind. You ignore her and focus on the person in front of you. How many times have you been here? In this hallway? With this person? You've lost count. But you know every tiny  detail. The different hues of purple on the walls. The array of swirling shadows that made this fight seem so surreal. The person in front of you, who you care about so much. Your adopted mother, Toriel, trying to fry you with a barrage of fireballs. She sends them forward in a swirling pattern. You dodge. She sends them in a waterfall. You dodge. You dont even need to think about it any more. You've done this so many times, you can fight, and think seperatly - ambidextrously. Finally, she gives in, no longer attacking, just vainly trying to convince you to turn back. You persist. She tries, once more, desperatly, to get you to stay. But you are determined to continue. You are determined to make this the best run you've ever had... before you move on. Toriel finally gives in, and hugs you goodbye. She walks back through the tunnel, towards her house. You continue forward. "Goodbye Mom. See you at the end" you whisper to yourself. You reach another dark room, illuminated only by a small crystal on the ceiling, like a spotlight, pointing down at a small yellow flower. 

_Clever. Veeeeeery clever. You think your really smart, dont you?_ Flowey gazed at you with a smile that looked friendly to unknowing eyes. But you knew who he was. You knew how fast that friendly smirk could change to a sadistic, homocidal grin.  _In this world, its kill, or BE killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. YOU SPARED THE LIFE OF A SINGLE PERSON_!  Flowey's face distorted un-naturally.  _Hee Hee Hee... I bet you feel really great. You didnt kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?_ Flowey's face resumed its friendly smile.  _You'll die, and you'll die, and you'll die... Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? WILL YOU KILL OUT OF FRUSTRATION?_   Flowey's gaze became another evil grin, with a maniacle light shining in his eyes.  _Or will you give up entirely on this world... and let me inherit the power to control it?_ His gaze returned to normal, except, with a hungry, possessive light behind it.  _I am the prince of this world's future. But dont worry, my little monarch. My plan isn't regicide. This, is SO much more interesting. HEE HEE HA HA HA HA HA_

And with that, Flowey burrowed into the dirt. You already knew what he would do. You had seen him do it before, and you had already seen him do it in this timeline. He would follow you. He would watch your progress. And when you made it to Asgore, he would steal the human souls, and try to kill you. Even if Flowey knew about the resets, Asriel never deviated from the script... As you walked, you wondered what it would be like to live with him.  **"It's annoyingly comical"** Chara's voice answered in your mind. You jumped. You had to remember that she was there... 

**"He always falls out of his bed. It's frustrating, but endearing..."** Chara sighed with nostalgia. "Are you okay Chara?" you asked in your mind.  **"Im fine,"** she replied,  **"Just... not sure how I feel about this finally coming to an end. Dont get me wrong. Im happy for you. Im happy that everyone is finally going to get to experience life on the surface. I just... dont know if I will even get to continue past this. And if I do, I wont get to see them again. I wont get to feel anything, ever again..."** You could feel her melancholy as clear as you could feel the violet paving stones under your feet. "Chara," you said.  **"What is it?"** she answers, thoughts returning to you. "Once this is over, im going to find a way to bring you back. And, i'll try to bring back Asriel too! Or maybe, even, separate him from Flowey. Then, they could both be here..." 

You felt her aprehension surge across your mental link.  **"Its not possible Frisk. And even if it was, how would you. Why would you?"** "Because I love you Chara," you say a little to quickly. "Were connected now. And if anyone understands me, its definitely you. And there's no way i'm letting you fade, or sit, trapped in my mind." you tell her. She doesn't bother trying to hide her thoughts. You can feel them. "You dont believe me..." you say, dissapointed. Your vision begins to fade as you get closer to the end of the ruins.  **"Im sorry Frisk,"** she says.  **"Im just scared to get my hopes up..."**

"Well, dont be. Im here for you. And i WILL save you."

 

**"You promise?"**  


 

"I promise, Chara,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this guys! I was super unsure about it, but, looking at it, i dont think i did too terribly... All feedback is GREATLY apreciated, as are subscriptions, and kudos!


	2. Mind and Soul

-Frisk's POV (2nd Person)-

 

You shivered as you walked. Your sweater, while comfortable, wasn't nearly enough to keep out the biting cold of the Snowdin Forest. The snow swirled in patterns that could've kept a person entertained for days. Through the blank sheet of fog and snow, a stick appeared on the ground. You smiled, and for old times sake, tried to lift it. But you couldn't. As you continued, you heard a clear 'SNAP' behind you, and glanced back. The stick was shattered. Smiling to yourself, you continued on. As you drew closer to the bridge, you could vaugely hear shuffling behind you.  **"Honestly, who wears pink slippers anywhere, much less in the snow?"** Chara teased. You chuckled and replied "Only him, and maybe Dad, if he didnt get his coffee..." Chara giggled as you got to the bridge. As always, when you got to the first plank, your soul turned blue, and held you in place. Behind you, the footsteps grew louder as he drew near... You struggled to regain your composure.

"Human," said a voice you knew all too well. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand," he said, humor masked by a menacing demeanour. You closed you eyes, and turned, your hand outstretched. 

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff...

"Ahahahahahahaha!" You and Sans howled with laughter. Chara giggled in your mind. 

"Heh. The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Its always funny," Sans said, grinning. "Anyways, your a human, right?" You nodded. Sans gaze wavered for a second, and it seemed as if his ever-present smile would collapse. Then it vanished. "That's hilarious. Im Sans. Sans the Skeleton." he said with a sarcastic bow. "Nice to meet you Sans. I'm Frisk." you replied, sarcasm dripping from you voice. Sans seemed taken aback. You didnt talk much, and you had never talked here.  **"His face!"** Chara laughed. You suppressed a smile. "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now," Sans said, returning to the conversation. "But... i dont really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus. He's a human hunting fanatic!" Sans said with a chuckle. Then he looked past you, towards his sentry station. "Actually, i think that's him, over there. Quick, head through this little gate thingy," As was custom you hesitated, and looked back at Sans. "Yeah," he reassured you, "go right on through. My brother made the bars too wide to stop anybody..." You both ran through the gate. "Quick!" he whispered. "Behind that convieniently shaped lamp." You suppressed your laughter as you ran, and slid behind the lamp. Standing up, it almost hid your figure exactly. 

"Sup, bro?" Sans said. You turned your attention from the lamp, to the conversation past it. "YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP', BROTHER!" Papyrus cried. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS, AND YOU STILL HAVENT RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HAND AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?" he shouted. Sans gestured in your direction. "Just starin' at this lamp. Its pretty cool. You wanna look?" As Papyrus swiftly glanced at the lamp, you shrank back. You had made the mistake of being spotted before. It usually ended with screaming, and plates of spagghetti and bones flying around at terminal velocity. "NO!! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Papyrus stomped his foot. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE? I WANT TO BE READY. I WILL BE THE ONE. I MUST BE THE ONE!" he shouted.  **"I forgot how loud he is"** Chara said.  **"And describing him is always a challenge. Eccentric? Flamboyant? Ugh. I give up..."** You returned to the conversation.

"...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!" Papyrus was saying. "RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus posed, putting one hand on his chest, closing his eyes, and turning, so that his cape flapped behind him. Since they were in the shelter of a clearing of trees, and the wind had died down a bit, you didn't see how that even worked, but, as with most other things concerning monsters, you had learned not to question it. "PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY... FRIEND?" Papyrus looked distracted for a moment. "I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES, EVERY MORNING!" he cried, returning his attention to his tirade of narcissism. "Hmm. Maybe this lamp could help you?" Sans said. "SANS! YOUR NOT HELPING, YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus stomped his foot again. "ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!" he shouted.  **"Is that even a word?"** Chara wondered. "Is what even a word?" you asked her.  **"Boondoggle. Is that even a word?"** You thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. We will have to look it up in mom's dictionary when this is over..." You turned your attention back to the conversation. "LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" Papyrus said.

"Hey. Take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today!" Sans said. You knew what was coming. You could feel Chara mentally tensing. Papyrus paused, unsure of how to continue... "A skele-TON!" Sans said, bursting into laughter. You couldnt help giggling, but luckily, Papyrus was too busy shouting at Sans to notice a lamp laughing at bad puns. "SAAAAAANS!" Papyrus shouted, evidently supressing a smirk. "Oh come on! Your smiling!" Sans said. "I KNOW... AND I HATE IT." Papyrus sighed. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..." Papyrus said to the ground, disheartened. Sans paused... "Wow bro. Looks like your really working yourself... Down to the bone!" Sans howled with laughter. Papyrus groaned. "UGH! *sigh*... I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE... BACKBONE, INTO IT!" Papyrus cackled and Sans ever-present grin spread even wider. Papyrus turned and set off toward Snowdin. As soon as he was out of sight, you ran out from behind the lamp, and over to Sans.

"You oughta get going... he might come back." Sans said, looking relieved. Then you realized why. If you went through the timeline as a killer, you never went behind the lamp. You stayed out in front. You hadn't thought about it, but, it kinda let Sans know ahead of time, what you were going to do... "And if he does," Sans said, "You might have to sit through more of my, uh, hilarious jokes." You smiled at him, and he seemed to pause. "Sans," you said, unsure of what you were going to do. "Yeah kid?" Sans said. "I... im done. This is it. Im not going to kill anyone. And im letting it continue. You dont have to worry anymore..." you looked at your feet. Sans remained silent, lost in thought. Then, suddenly, he reached under your face, and lifted your chin. "Thanks kiddo. But uh, if this is it, then you'd better make this one count. Which means, we better stick to the script, eh?" Sans grinned. You smiled at him, but before you could think of anything to say, he turned and headed towards the ruins. "Ill be up ahead!" he called over his shoulder. As he dissapeared into the fog, you heard a sound you didnt like hearing. A sound that only happened when Sans teleported... or when Sans used a gaster blaster... 

 **"Why did you tell him?"** Chara asked, curiosity rippling across your mental link. "Because," you thought back, "He was close to snapping. Cant you tell? He wants this to end. Especially, all of those genocide timelines you and i did. Sans and Flowey are able to remember, and, while Flowey doesnt really care, Sans was on the verge of insanity. You saw the relief on his face when he saw that were doing a pacifist run this time. But this being done? I'd be estatic..." Chara thought about it for a moment.  **"So you were just giving him hope, then."** You made a face. "Thats part of it. The other part is to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy."

Chara shrugged mentaly.  **"Okay, that seems appropriate. Anyways, let me out of this box. Im bored, and I wanna stretch my legs!"** You laugh as Chara pantomimes going crazy in your head. You giggle and reatreat into your mind. Chara stands there, waiting for you. Your soul glows bright scarlet as you summon it to your hands.  **"Okay Chara,"** you say, listening to your voice distort and echo.  **"You've got a couple of minutes to have fun, since no one is around. You know the rules. No killing in Pacifist timelines, and no continuing the story. You'll have you own body soon enough anyways..."** Chara rolls her eyes at you.  **"Yes mother. Would you like me to take a coat as well? Or perhaps, pinch my cheeks and call me your sweet little child?"** You and Chara giggle as she takes hold of your soul.

And suddenly, your back in the clearing by Sans Sentry Station. But the body isnt yours. Its Chara's. She laughs, and the joy in her laugh melts your heart. She looks in a circle, then takes a step forward and falls.  **"Smooth move, Mrs. Ballerina"** you tease her. Her embarrasment ripples across your mental link. "Not fair," her voice is disembodied around you. "I havent been corporeal since, like, 5 timelines ago!" You laugh, and remember the timeline Chara mentioned. Chara chose a Pacifist timeline. She isnt as good at the Pacifism runs as you are. But you also arent as good at the Genocidal runs as she is. She stumbles around for a moment, then stretches and promptly falls onto her back. You stifle laughter as the slight pain in her back makes her gasp. She begins to make a snow angel. After a minute, she rises, and inspects her work. "I havent done this in so long... it looks deformed. Oh well..." She walks over to Sans' sentry station, and peers over the counter. Several bottles of ketchup, mustard, and a jar of relish are under the counter, along with a pillow. "Wow," Chara says. "He really is lazy. His pillow has an indent in the shape of his head." You both laugh as Chara takes the mustard and ketchup bottles, and several bowls from under the counter.  **"What are you doing?"** you ask when she opens the bottles. "Switching the ketchup and mustard. Its called a prank. You should try it sometime..." Chara says happily. When she finished, she hid the bowls in the snow, and put the bottles back under the counter of the station.

"Alright Frisk. Im done here. Your turn," she says as you are both summoned to a familiar field of empty white. You look at each other for a second, a sense of companionship passing between you. And then your soul appears in Chara's hands, and she sends it towards you.  **"Did you have fun?"** you ask, as the soul floats to a stop before you.  **"Yeah. Not much to do, but i cant wait to see Sans' reaction!"** You both laugh, and then you take hold of your soul.

You knew Chara better than you knew yourself. And you knew that she knew more about you than she knew about herself. It was a bond. A bond so tight, it would be impossible to cut, if it were physical. You knew everything about each other. The good, the bad, and everything in between. You knew why she'd acted scary at first. Why she had taken control from you, and started killing people. It was because she'd been scared, and disoriented. Being in each other's minds, you always knew how she felt, and what she was thinking. You knew she wasn't a bad person. When she had started the very first genocide route, it was because she had been bitter about her death. She hated other humans, and she hated knowing that despite her best efforts, all of her friends, and family, were still trapped underground. So she lashed out. At everything. Eventually, she calmed down, and you shared your soul. You grew closer than either of you had ever been with anyone, except maybe Chara's friendship with Asriel. You shook the thoughts out of your head, and started walking. 

 **"Frisk?"** Chara sounded scared, and sad. "Yeah?" You tried to sound calm, but you were worried about her tone. **"Are we really doing this?"** she sounded so sad, and worried, you momentarily lost focus, and nearly tripped on a rock. "Yes, Chara. We have to. We cant keep this up. Its not right. Especially to people that can remember. We cant keep them trapped here. Besides, we already told Sans. If we reset again, he'll snap. And he wont hesitate to kill us. We wouldn't even make it to Mom's house in the ruins. He'd blast through the door, and hunt us down. And I promised I would get you a body. Your own body, so that we dont have to keep switching. I cant do that unless we get out of here. I need to talk with Alphys, and Sans, and figure out a way to bring your body back." you felt her thoughts, moving a mile an hour.  **"But..."** she hesitated.  **"We wont know anything. And, eventually, we'll die..."** It took all of you self-control not to go back to the white fields and hug her for an eternity. "Yep. But thats a normal life, Chara. No one goes through life knowing EVERYTHING thats gonna happen. That wouldn't be right. And life is only valuable because of death. So dont worry about it. One way or another, im getting you your own body. And you and me are sticking together." You said it matter of factly.   **"Im scared, Frisk. Where will we even go?"**  her voice was so frightened, it hurt to hear. "After we get you your body, we'll live with Mom, and Dad. And we'll bring Asriel and Flowey too!" you tried to sound upbeat, for her sake. She snorted.  **"They're the same person you dingus..."** You kept walking. "No, they arent. And were going to help them. We have to..." Across your mental link, you felt her aprehension about your promises, but you also felt her gratitude.

**"Thanks, Frisk."**

"Your most certainly welcome, madam!" You said.

 **"Your a dork,"** she said, laughing.

"The dorkiest," you agreed. You felt her mood shift, and smiled inwardly at your success. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, guys! 51 hits in just a couple of hours is freaking fantastic. I hope you guys like the second installment. I tried to keep it a bit more explainitive on thier past, and who they were, rather than continue through the underground. Next chapter will be coming soon, and you can expect a lot more of Sans the Comic, and the Great Papyrus! As always, subscripions, kudos, and ALL feedback is IMMENSLY appreciated. If anyone finds any spelling errors, point them out in the comments!


	3. Puzzles and Traps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara journey through the Snowdin Forest, besting the Royal Gaurddogs, and The Great Papyrus' expertly cooked traps!

-Frisk's POV (2nd Person)-

 

You turned and walked back to the main pathway. You didn't call the number on the fishing pole. You had only done it once before, and the person on the other end had taken an hour of your day talking about an art meeting that he would be late for. You saw a familiar wooden chest sitting to the side of the pathway. You walked forward, and looked at the sign. For all the time you had been in the underground, you had never managed to learn even a little bit of the monsters' style of writing. But you knew what the sign said. Chara had told you every time you'd been here. Once again, you had her read you the sign.

 **"This is a box. You can put an item in, or take an item out,"** Chara said. A faint sense of amusment and nostalgia tickled the back of your skull as Chara's feelings crossed your mental link.   **"The same box will appear later, so you dont have to worry about coming back. -Sincerely, a box lover."** she finished.  **"Dad never could come up with good names. First 'hotland', then 'waterfall' and 'snowed in'... at least Mom came up with the name for the ruins. He might've called it Purple Place! **And now his clever code name is 'a box lover...'** " **she giggled. You snorted and opened the box. You put your slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, your spider doughnut, and the toy knife in, and closed it. After the first timeline, you had figured out that the spider's bake sale in the ruins helped you pass Muffet. It took you another 5 timlines to realize that Mom's pie helped you against Dad...

You kept walking, and soon heard a boistrous voice that could only be associated with a certain skeleton...

"So, as i was saying about Undyne..." Papyrus said, not yet yelling. You waited 3 seconds.... He'd noticed you. He turned to Sans, but Sans was grinning at you. As Papyrus turned to look at you, Sans turned to look at Papyrus. Papyrus turned back, and Sans turned again. They kept turning, faster and faster, until they were spinning in circles. And suddenly, they stopped, facing away from you.  **"Sans never did anything this goofy when i was alive..."** Chara said, raising a host of questions in you. Before you could ask, Papyrus started babbling incoherently under his breathe. 

"SANS!" Papyrus whisper-shouted. "IS... IS THAT A HUMAN?" he sounded equal parts scared, and excited. Sans glanced over his shoulder. "Actually, Pap, I think that's a rock," he snickered. Papyrus turned 90 degrees and looked at a rock that you knew had appeared behind you. As always, you didnt question how it got there. You had tried to catch whoever placed it, but if you blinked, it was suddenly there. "Oh..." Papyrus' dissapointment was clearer than diamond. "Hey wait," Sans said. "Whats that in front of the rock?" Papyrus glanced at you, and turned back to Sans. "OH MY GOD!" he shouted. "is, is THAT a human?" he whispered to Sans. "Yes," Sans whispered back, grinning. "OH MY GOD!" he shouted. "SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!" Papyrus looked so flustered, you couldn't help but smile.  **"You dont have him YET Papy."** Chara thought.  **"Dont count your chickens before they hatch..."** Sans grinned, in what would be considered ear to ear, if skeletons had ears. As it was, his smile was impossibly wide. "UNDYNE WILL... IM GOING TO... I'LL BE SO..." Payprus looked like he would explode. "POPULAR POPULAR POPULAR!" Papyrus shouted so loud birds flew up from the trees. Then he seemed to remember that he hadnt yet captured you...

"ATTENTION HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!" Papyrus cried out. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO THE CAPITAL! THEN... THEN!! ...... Im not sure what happens after that..." Papyrus looked disgruntled for a moment. "IN ANY CASE," he shouted, he previous zeal returning, "CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE!" Papyrus cackled and sped off through the snow. 

You walked over to Sans. "Huh. That went well," he said, still grinning like a madman. "Uh huh," you said, catching him off guard.  **"He also wasnt this nonchalant when i was alive,"** Chara said. Once again, her comments about how Sans was when she was alive raised a storm of questions within you, like the tide coming in on the ocean. You decided to interrogate her later. "Dont sweat it, Frisk," Sans said. You jumped, and returned your attention to him. He raised an eyebrow, but continued the conversation. I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya," he said with a grin. You smiled as Sans trudged off. 

"So what was your relationship with Sans, before... this?" you asked Chara. Despite your mental link, you both did you best not to pry into each others lives. And she often times shut you out of her mind entirely if you made her mad enough. She hesitates for a moment, and you feel her discomfort. **"He was one of my close friends. Nothing compared to you or Asriel, but still pretty close. Mom and Dad sometimes had to have meetings with his Dad, since he was the royal scientist,"** she said as you walked to Papyrus's Sentry Station. 

You shuddered, remembering Him. The Face. You had never known what the river person was talking about, until one timeline. You were in waterfall. Chara was telling you jokes as you walked, and you found a door that you had never seen before. When you went in, you saw nothing for half a minute. And then a face appeared out of the darkness. It was pale, and cracked, but you distinctly remember it being a skeleton. Hands appeared out of no where, and in your terror, you reset. "W.D. Gaster," you say, remembering his assistants in hotland. As she talked, you started to poke around in Papy's station.  

 **"Yeah. Him. Anyway, whenever they had these meetings, they took forever, so Asriel and I usually went to Gaster's to hang out with Sans."** she said, and you felt the memory suface in her mind.  **"We would help him watch Papy, play video games, watch tv, that sorta thing... I was never good at video games, but Sans and Asriel were wizards,"** she said with amusment. You saw a vauge flash of Sans, Papyrus, Chara, and Asriel on couches and chairs in the living room of the Snowdin house. They couldn't have been more than 8 or 9 years old, except for Papyrus, who looked to be around 6 or 7. Chara was exasperated, and Sans was laughing. Asriel, and Papy were too concentrated on the game to notice. 

 **"Sans was like the third member of a little group we accidentally formed."**  she said absent-mindedly.  **"** **Most of the time, if we went anywhere, it was usually Asriel and I. But Sans came along with us a lot too. "** You saw another memory, this one of the 3 children at around 10 years old, playing tag in waterfall. You smirked, and went back to sifting through Papyrus's stuff. "So you were the 3 musketeers, except, one human, one goat monster, and one skeleton," you teased.  **"Actually, pretty much!"** she said, and showed you another memory of them, playing knights in the courtyard of the Castle. Chara carried a stick, Sans had a bone, and Asriel jumped around happily with a plasic sword. You both laughed as you walked out of Papyrus's sentry station, and continued. **  
**

* * *

 

You didnt have to walk far before another sentry station became visible. As you walked past a sign, a couple of yards from the Station, you muttered, "absolutly no moving..." Another 5 feet, and you were right in front of the station. You froze as Doggo said, "did something move? Was it my imagination?" and peered out at you. You stood no more than 2 feet away from him, but, if you didnt move, he couldn't see you.  **"I dont get how his eyesight is THIS bad, and he's allowed to be a sentry,"** Chara said as Doggo used his blue attack to check for anything. As usual, you just stood still, and the glowing blue blade passed right through you. Just as Doggo was about to shrink back into the Station, you pat him on the head. He freaked out and started saying 'pat pet, and pot' randomly. He swiped again with his sword, but you were as still as stone. You spared him, and he started to shrink behind his counter. His eyes shifted back and forth as he scanned the area, shaking. "S-something pet me... something that isnt m-moving... Im g-gonna need some dog treats for this," he muttered as he shrank down behind the counter. You laughed and continued toward Snowdin. 

The area just beyond Doggo's station was a big frozen pond. Sans was standing a couple of yards from the edge, typing on his phone. You walked up, and he gave you a quick lesson on blue attacks. You rolled your eyes and walked on, skirting the edge of the pond. You took another pathway, up to the north, and found a snowman. Per his request, you took a small piece of snow from his side, and put it in your pocket. As you walked back toward the pond, you heard a high-pitched yipping sound and laughed as a dog burrowed out of the snow, and rose in front of you.

 **"Oh no..."** Chara said, as Lesser Dog yipped at you. You smiled slyly, and prepared to waste ten minutes.  **"You aren't actually going to, are you?"** Chara said hopefully. You laughed and raised your hand. Lesser Dog barked, and his neck got a tiny bit longer. You reached forward a little bit, and he jumped, yapping excitedly. Once again, his neck got a tiny bit longer. And it went on like that for a while. Eventually, you got tired of petting Lesser Dog, and spared him. When you looked at your phone, you had wasted a full hour! ...

Then you noticed something strange. Chara wasnt complaining about you petting Lesser Dog. "CHARA!?" your mental shout was like a bucket of cold water.  **"What happened!"** she screamed and tried to take over, to protect you. You struggled for control for a moment, and then she stopped.  **"Frisk what the hell!"** she yelled.  **"Why did you scream?!"** she said, calmer, but still on alert. "I didn't know where you were. I, uh... i got scared." It took her a moment to process what you were saying.  **"Frisk, i was resting,"** she said, her voice still shaking a bit. "But... you dont rest. Your incorporeal!" your voice a little too forceful.  **"Correction: I dont NEED rest. But i can still rest."**  she said matter of factly **"In fact, if im feeling super worn out, or just bored with what's happening, i close off my mind and sleep for an hour or two..."** she sounded cautious, like she was afraid you would be angry. "I... im sorry for shouting Chara. I just... i thought you'd left, or you'd been pulled from me, and... i panicked." you own voice sounded wierd in your ears. She sighed.  **"No i shouldv'e warned you before I went to sleep. Im sorry Frisk."** You decided to leave it be, and continue on. You wanted to reach Snowdin, and find a room at the inn. 

You kept walking through the snow. Your socks were wet, and your feet felt like blocks of ice. You couldn't feel any of your toes, and you wondered how long it took or hypothermia, or frostbite, to do harm to someone. Up ahead, a voice shouted indignantly. You smiled, and ran forward. 

"YOURE SO LAZY!" Papyrus complained. "YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" You and Chara both giggled at the much taller, much younger skeleton. Sans' ever-present grin split his face. "I think thats called 'sleeping', bro," he said. "EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Papyrus cried! You laughed, and he turned to you. "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" Papyrus seemed happy, and excited. "IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!" he exclaimed with a flourish. "I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE, QUITE... SHOCKING!" he called, cackling. Sans winked at you. "FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE," he paused dramatically. "ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Sans pulled a trombone from... somewhere, and played a small, dramatic riff. Papyrus paused, glaring at his brother, and you stifled your laughter. Papyus returned his attention to you. "WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB," he cried, brandishing a small polished metal ball, about the size of a baseball machine, "WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!" he cackled. The floor of the 'maze' was a small square of metal about 10 feet square. Sans began making faces behind his brothers back. You nearly choked trying not to laugh. It didnt help that Chara was openly laughing. When Papyrus finally noticed Sans, he sighed, gave up his speech, and waited. So, you walked forward, and bumped into a wall. Across the platform, Papyrus yelped and shot several feet into the air. When he landed, he yelled, "SAAAAANS! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Sans snickered, and said, "Uh, i think the human has to hold the orb," Chara kept laughing as Papyrus walked through the maze, tracking the correct path through the snow. He handed you the orb, and walked back through the maze. You walked over his path, and back to him. 

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY! ..... too easily," he said, eyeing Sans. "HOWEVER!" he shouted, straightening. "THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS!" Papyrus gestured to Sans, who, in return, made jazz hands. "YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! ...i know i am," he said. ANd with that Papyrus stalked away. 

And it went on like that. Through the entire Snowdin Forest, Papyrus and Sans had made Puzzles and Traps. As usual, you were footsore by the time you reached Snowdin. You walked to the inn, payed the bunny monster behind the counter, and trudged to your room. You walked in, and simply collapsed on the bed. It was soft, and springy, perfect for you. Your eyelids were so heavy, you could barely stay awake. 

"Chara?" you thought.

 **"Yes?"** her answer was instantanious. 

"What was your life like? On the surface?" you asked cautiously.

She hesitated, then said **"I'll tell you tomorrow. Your already half asleep."**

You looked at the closet, which was a paneled mirror. In it, you saw yourself, staring back at you. And next to you, Chara was sitting on the bed, watching over you. You smiled and closed your eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! This one was about the size i wanted it to be. I tried not to draw it out too much, because im trying to get past the Canon undertale stuff, and move on, to thier life aferwards, but its not as fast as i would like it to be. Once again, there is a bit of backstory in this one, and i also hinted as to what i would be including in my next chapter! Hope you guys are liking this! Subscriptions, kudos, and ALL comments are apreciated. Even if you think it sucks, just tell me what you think sucks, and i will work on it! Thanks a million!


	4. Leave The Past in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara explains her past to Frisk, and something interesting leaves the duo shocked, and confused.

-Chara's POV (2nd Person)-

 

"Now, will you tell me?" Frisk asked again. You tried to convey your annoyance at his pestering. Being incorporeal, all you could manage was an irritated mental huff that he completly ignored. You tried to collect your thoughts. You hadnt been procrastinating because you didn't want to share with him. After all, you two were closer than anyone had ever been. If you couldn't share with him, who could you share with? No, you had been procrastinating, because you were scared of how he might react. And during your procrastination, he had beaten Papyrus, gone on a date with Papyrus, gone to Grillby's with Sans, and traversed most of Waterfall. Now, you sat on a hidden bench that you and Asriel used to play at. Frisk was munching solemnly on an abandoned quiche. He absolutly refused to go any further, until you upheld your promise, and told him about your past. You sighed and said,  **"Alright. Fine. I'll tell you. Get ready for story time, 'cause this is a long one."**

**"I was born in Ebott,"** you said cautiously. Frisk gasped sacastically and said, "Ebott! You were born in Ebott! Oh my god, you were born in Ebott! That is such and amazing fact, that I never could've figured out on my own!" He started laughing histerically. Cretin.  **"Anyway, I lived with my Mom, my Dad, and my brother, Chris..."** Frisk stifled his laughter as you continued.  **"I... wasn't expected. My parents hadn't wanted another kid, and couldn't afford to raise one. But, they refused to throw me out."** You smiled inwardly, remembering your earliest memories of your biological parents. You detached yourself from Frisk's body, and sat on the other side of the bench.  **"They... they were good people,"** you say with slight hesitation. Frisk sat up as soon as he heard your tone.  **"They were just on the downside of luck. To stay out of poverty, they both had to work multiple jobs,"** you say cautiously. Frisk is staring at you intently. Your own gaze is locked onto a rock on the ground.

**"Eventually, the stress broke them. They started drinking heavily. They started to slip up in work, and eventually just gave up all together,"** your voice is shaking slightly. You can feel Frisk's gaze on you, and hesitate for a moment.  **"Chris and I started to look around for ways to get money, and food. We lost our house, our car, everything,"** your voice catches slightly. You take a deep breathe.  **"Eventually, my biological parents became so lost in thier alchohol... that they werent the same people,"** your voice is shaking badly. You had to control your emotions. If Frisk got angry because of this, any consequences would be yours.  **"They... they started beating me,"** your voice is a deathly whisper. Frisk is dead quite. You look up, and nearly fall off of the bench. He was white as a paper. And he wasn't moving, at all. He was completly still. He didn't even blink.  **"And... well. Chris left, eventually. He said he would come back for me. But he never did. The beatings... they got worse. They said that i had caused 'this'. That i was the reason they were like this. The reason they were poor. The reason they were drunks. The reason they're good kid had ran away..."** You didn't are to look up. You were scared to see him.  **"So, i left too. I went... to the place nobody ever came back from. And i jumped in."** your voice was quite as the wind, and carried no emotion whatsoever. You nevously glanced up, and screamed. His face. His eyes. They were full of such blind fury, you were scared for your own safety, which was stupid, since you were a ghost in your own right. His eyes were full of rage over what you had told him. You mentally cursed yourself for being so stupid. You edged forward, and tentatively reached out. You knew you were incorporeal, so, naturally, you were shocked that you actually managed to touch his arm. He jumped, and you squeaked and fell backwards. His rage vanished, replaced by shock, and curiosity. "What just happened?" he said suspiciously. You stared at your hands, as if they would have an answer.  **"I... I dont know,"** You reached out again, and your hand phased through him. He peered at you with questioning eyes. And you were scared. For the first time in a long time, you didnt know what was happening. And that was almost as scary as Frisk's rage. 

He paused for a second. Then he straightened, and rose to his feet. "Dont worry about it, Chara," he said lightly. "Whatevers happening, we'll figure it out..." his eyes became unfocused for a second, and you felt his previous rage returning.  **"Frisk?"** you said, fear in your voice. His eyes snapped to you, and his anger vanished. He looked at you for a second, and his face changed. You knew that look. Determination was etched clear in his features. And he hugged you. You forgot how to speak. You forgot how to breathe. You forgot your own name. He HUGGED you! You gulped air as he pulled away. He was looking down, his cheeks red his soul. "I uh, probably should've asked you first," he mumbled. You paused, and then laughed. He looked up cautiously, and smiled as you doubled over, laughing like a lunatic. Finally, he said, "what's so funny?" You sniffed, and wiped tears of joy from the corners of your eyes. Still laughing, you tried to speak, **"Your... ha ha ha... your expression... *gasp*... was priceless!"** He looked down again, and you stifled your laughter. **"Your actually kinda cute when your worried. And yes, next time you try to hug me, i will use my determination to punch you instead!"** you said menacingly. He looked crestfallen. You burst into laughter again as he stared at you, dumbfounded.  **"Ahaha... im just... *gasp*... just kidding..."** you caught you breathe, and, before he could react, hugged him. His face shot down the spectrum, straight to 'tomato red'. You laughed again, and pushed him away. He shuffled his feet and said, "So, does this mean you have a body now?" You shrugged and said, **"I'm not sure. I know its linked to my Determination. We'll have to talk with Alphys about it. In the meantime, continue what you were doing. Im going to sleep."** And with that, you let your determination fade, lapsed back into his body, and closed your mind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Im glad that people are enjoying this! 17 kudos and 200 hits? Amazing! The comments still remain a wasteland though. I would definatly apreciate your guys' opinions on this, especially if you think it bad, cuz then i'll know what to work on! i will try to post chapters often, since you guys seem to be liking this. Once again, i am trying my best to get past the canon undertale stuff, and create some fanon undertale stuff, but we are still a couple chapters away! and im so very sorry about that. I will be as active as possible in the comments, so feel free to start a disscussion. As long as people continue to support this, i will continue writing! But hits dont really tell me if people actually like it. The kudos do thier job well and everyone who left kudos deserves cookies for making my day. But the comments are where i get the real info! So tell me what you think! No harm, no foul! Thanks!


	5. Battle of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk traverses waterfall, and Battles Undyne for passage into Hotland
> 
> Say "NGAH" in the comments if you enjoy the Undyne Battle!

-Chara's POV (2nd Person)-

 

 **"I'm more concerned about where the water comes from in the first place. Who cares where it goes?"** you muttered as Frisk continued down the path between the lakes, followed by Onionsan. "Hey... there... thats the end of this room," he said. "I'll see you around! Have a good time! In Waterfalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll....." Onionsan dissapeared beneath the surface of the lake. You liked Onionsan. You and Asriel had talked with him a lot when you were alive. You knew that he was lonely now, and you were glad that he would be able to live in the ocean, once the barrier was broken. "Well, its obvious that the water comes from the surface. But if there's a constant flow of water into the Underground, from an unknown source, but the water doesnt overflow, and flood the Underground, then where does it go?" Frisk replied briskly. You thought for a moment. **"Wouldn't it go into the water table? Down by bedrock?"** Frisk looked confused. "I thought we were below the ground table?" he said uncertainly. **"No, were just below the surface. The ground table is below us. The waterfalls flow down there, and then go back up to the surface, eventually,"** you said matter of factly. "Oh... That makes sense, actually," Frisk said happily.

You smiled as Frisk walked into another small, enclosed area. **"Shyren hides in a corner, but somehow manages to encounter you anyway,"** you say, an edge of confusion in your voice. You had never figured out how she'd managed to avoid you, and get in your way at the same time. Frisk began to hum and sing with Shyren. You listened to him singing. He actually didn't have a terrible singing voice, for a kid that never talked out loud very much. Monsters began to show up and listen to the music. After about a half an hour, Frisk and Shyren ended thier little concert, and the people began to disperse. You giggled as a small monster asked Frisk for an autograph. Frisk accepted, albeit, with reluctance.

Finally, he continued walking, past the little enclosure, and into another long plateau. Part of the way down, a small, lonely statue sat under a crystal, which also happened to have a stream of water coming off of it, leaking through the ceiling. You smiled. This was a place that you and Asriel had come to often. You had only taken Sans with you here once, and he hadn't enjoyed it. Frisk sprinted forward, and grabbed an umbrella. Walking back, he opened it, and placed it in a crook in the statues arms. You smiled as Asriel's favorite music box, which he'd hidden here long ago, started to play. You left Frisk's body and sat next to him as you both hummed with it. As you watched, small, bitter-sweet tears began to slide down his face. You laughed, also crying a bit. This had been one of the places that marked your friendship with Asriel. And now, it also marked your friendship with Frisk. The prospect of never seeing it again broke you. You bawled and Frisk cried softly, as Asriel's music box continued to play it's tune. You felt Frisk's determination skyrocket. You smiled, still crying, and hugged him. He seemed startled for a moment. But he wrapped his arms around you, as you both cried softly as Asriel's music box played the song of your memories. After quite a bit of sniffling, and a bit more crying, you both calmed down enough to stop crying. Then, suddenly, you phased through Frisk, and crashed into the ground. He yelped and scooted backwards as you picked yourself off of the ground. "What is happening with that anyway?" he said nervously. **"Im not sure. It takes a lot of effort to form and maintain, and it seems to run off of your determination, since I dont have my own anymore."** you said, scanning your body. Frisk considered that for a moment, and then rose to his feet. He took another wistful glance at the statue, then turned, grabbed another umbrella, and continued his march towards the castle.

* * *

 

-Frisk's POV (2nd Person)-

 

"Yo, isn't this view awesome?" MK laughed. You nodded and sighed. You were standing at the edge of a large lake, looking out over a vast landscape of the Underground. The castle stood in the distance, menacing, and forboding. This, like many other things, was something you would never see again. You didn't want it to end. You wanted to hide behind another convieniently shaped lamp. You wanted to have another date with Papyrus. You wanted to hang out with Sans at Grillby's, or sing with Shyren. You wanted to have another cooking lesson with Undyne. You wanted to fight/dance with Mettaton. But you couldn't. This was it. After this, everyone would probably go thier separate ways. You would live with Toriel, and Asgore. You wouldn't ever get to see the rest of your friends again. They would probably move to different parts of the world. And it hurt. It made it hard to breathe. This was the greatest adventure of your life. And you would never get to do it again. Your friends would probably leave you... You might not even get to live with Toriel and Asgore. Things might just go back to how they were before.... But it didn't matter what you wanted anymore. You had had your fun. Now, you had to continue. You owed it to them, to let them experience thier lives. You sighed and and continued walking. MK ran to catch up, and tripped. You caught him before he could fall, and the lake dissapeared from your view as you both continued walking. You arrived at a small, beat up trashcan, with a sign next to it, and several umbrella's inside. You closed and stored the umbrella before walking past, towards a ledge too steep for you to climb.

"Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right?" MK said enthusiastically. **"Not really,"** Chara muttered, **"considering, everytime we meet her, she tries to kill us."** You smirked as MK said, "Climb on my shoulders!" You clambered onto his back, and from there, to the ledge, just above. "Yo, you go on ahead. Dont worry about me. I always find a way to get through!" he said enthusiastically. You watched as he rushed away, and tripped again. Not having any arms, he face-planted. You stiffled your laughter as he got to his feet, and raced off.

 **"Why does he always run everywhere he goes, when he knows that when he runs, he falls, and when he falls, he cant catch himself?"** You shrugged and continued walking. You made it halfway across a small bridge when a glowing blue circle appeared in your path. You stopped, and glanced to your left. Sure enough, another circle appeared. Suddenly, two spears shot from the rifts, and into the air. **"Book it!"** Chara yelled as you took off into a wild sprint. Beneath you, you heard a heavy clanging, and knew that Undyne was following your progress. More spears shot from rifts in the bridge as you ran. Suddenly, the way forward was blocked by a row of blue orbs in the planks. You tried to stop, but you were going to fast. Suddenly, you leapt with all of your strength, flipping, rolling, and once again running for your life. **"Your welcome,"** Chara said grudgingly as you continued to sprint for the end of the bridge-ways. **"If you dont pay attention, your going to forget the order of things, and get killed. Ignore the distractions and focus on the task at hand!"** she said as you barrely managed a dolphin-dive over a row of spears. "Distractions like people in my head shouting at me while I run for my life?" you said smartly. Her irritation flowed across your mental link, and you smiled. You made it to a large platform, and dead-ran for the exit. You already knew that it was a dead end. But it was also your only chance at life. So, live-end? You made it to the edge of the platform, and turned. Undyne stood several feet away, blazing spear in hand, hair whipping in the wind. Her eyes flashed under her helm, as she regarded you. Then, without a word, she raised her hand and slashed downward. A row of spears shot from the sky, severing the end of the bridge. And you fell into oblivion.

 _ **"Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you?"** a friendly voice said. You looked up, and saw a small, goat like, bepidal creature, with a friendly smile, and kind red eyes. You nodded, too scared to speak. **"Are you okay?"** goat-boy said worriedly. You nodded again, and he seemed to decide something. **"Here. Get up,"** he said, offering a hand. Reluctantly, you reached out, and goat boy hauled you to your feet. **"What's your name?"** he said as he helped you walk. **"Chara,"** you replied, your voice hoarse. " **Chara, huh? That's a nice name!"** he laughed. You smiled. **"My name is....**_ **...Frisk! Are you okay?!"**

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up, and looking around. Oh.... right. You were in the dump. Chara floated next to you, a concerned look set in her features. You blinked several times, trying to clear your head. **"You were out for longer than usual..."** she said, worry clear in her voice. "Im fine Chara... sorry for scaring you," you croaked out. You coughed and cleared your throat. You remembered your dream, of Asriel finding Chara. You thought it was wierd, considering it had never shown up before now. You studied her as she looked around. When her gaze returned to you, she said **"What?"** "...Nothing, Chara," you replied, and shook the thought from your head.

Rolling to your feet, you started to walk towards the exit. As usual, you raided everything in sight for food. When you got to the exit, the practice dummy behind you suddenly teleported in front of you. You sigh, remembering the long, pointless fight you were about to get into. "HAHAHAHA! Too intimidated to fight me, huh?" it laughed mockingly. "Im a ghost that lives inside a dummy!" he shouted. "My cousin used to live inside a dummy too. Until.. .YOU CAME ALONG!" it screamed. "When you talked to them, they thought they finally had someone to talk with! They thought they were in for a nice chat... But the things you said!" he yelled again. "Horrible! Despicable! Unbelievable! It spooked them right out of thier dummy!" he screamed again. "HUMAN!. Im gonna scare your soul RIGHT OUT OF YOUR BODY!" He attacked you with the help of several other dummys. They shot cotton at you. First from in front. Then from the sides. Finally, the shot behind you. You dodged, and they hit the Mad Dummy. "OWWWWW! You DUMMIES! Watch where your aiming your magic attacks! .... um. hey, you... forget I said anything about magic!" He continued to scream and yell at you while you directed his followers' attack's at him. Eventually, he got even angrier, and told the dummy's to take a hike. He summoned some robot dummy's to help, but you still were able to use them to attack him. Eventually, Napstablook showed up to say hi, and the Mad Dummy ran away.

 

 

* * *

"Behind you..." You whirled around and stared at the woman in armor. For several minutes, she remained silent, and you both studied each other. Then she shifted, and paced forward slowly. "Seven," she said quietly. "Seven Human Souls... With the power of seven human souls, our king... King Asgore Dreemurr, will become a god," her voice was getting slightly louder. "With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity. And deliver unto them, the pain they have made us endure." her eyes gleamed behind her helmet. "Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul... or i'll tear it from your body," Her voice was quiet again, barely an audible whisper. You shook your head, and took a defensive stance. Light seared your retina's as Undyne summoned a blazing, pale blue spear. When your eyesight returned, she was standing in front of you, spear aimed at your heart. You didn't move an inch. She charged, and suddenly, MK appeared from nowhere. "Undyne! I'll help you fight!" He glanced between you and Undyne. You still didn't move. The first time MK had done this, you had tried to run. That had resulted with a spear in your back. "YO!" MK shouted. "You did it! Undyne is right in front of you You've got front row seats to her fight!  ..... wait." he looked at you. "Who is she fighting?" You remained still as Undyne grabbed MK and dragged him off toward Snowdin. "H-hey! You're not gonna tell my parents are you?!" MK's shouting faded. You realized you were holding your breathe, and exhaled. No matter how many times you did this, Undyne still had that effect....

You shook the thought's out of your head, and continued walking. Up ahead, a section of wall was open. Once again, you decided not to question it. You walked through the small doorway, and into a small pass in the rises of Waterfall. You turned right, and came to a bridge. About halfway across, you heard a wild "Yo!" You turned as MK walked up the bridge slowly. He was nervous now. He always was. He approached cautiously, and said, "Yo, I know im not supposed to be here but... I wanted to ask you something..." he hesitated for a moment. "Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before, but... you're human, right?" he seemed anxious. You nodded slightly, and he took an involuntary step backward. "Undyne told me 'stay away from that human'. So, um. I guess this makes us enemies or something, right?" he laughed nervously. "But... i kinda stink at this," his expression looked pained, and slightly scared. "Yo, say something mean, so I can hate you! Please?" a look of desperation flashed across his face. You shook your head, and his eyes became slightly fierce for a second. Then he just looked nervous again. "Okay then... i'll do it, i guess... here goes nothing," he paused, then shouted, "I hate your guts!" As soon as he said it, he looked defeated. "Man. Im such a turd. I'm sorry. Im going to go home now..." he backed away slowly for a second. Then, as he turned to run, his right leg hit his left, and he pitched sideways, off of the bridge. Somehow, he managed to grab on, with his teeth! As you started forward to grab him, Undyne charged around the corner, and summoned a glowing blue spear. She paused for a second, and you made a wild dive for MK. As soon as you pulled him up, he turned, and faced Undyne. 

"Y-y- yo, dude," he told her, as she started towards you. "If y-you wanna hurt my f-friend, you'll have to get through me first!" he shouted. You could tell he was afraid. But you also knew that he actually intended to defend you. Undyne looked at you for a moment. Beneath her helmet, you could see the dark gleam of an eye.  Then she turned, and walked away silently. MK stared after her as the clanking of heavy armor faded. "She's gone... Yo, you really saved my skin," his eyes were bright as well, but not like Undyne's. There was no anger. Just shock, as the realization of what he just did caught up to him. "I guess being enemies was just a nice thought, huh?" he laughed nervously. "We'll just have to be friends instead, i guess... Man. I shoud really go home. I bet my parents are worried sick about me!" He turned and called "Later dude!" over his shoulder. You noted that, for once, he was walking instead of running. Grinning, you turned and started to jog. 

"You okay Chara?" you thought. "You've been kinda quiet..." You felt her stir within the confines of your mind.  **"Just resting. Sorry. What happened?"** she sounded preoccupied. "We just passed the bridge. MK went home just a minute ago..." you tell her as your feet rhythmically pound against the earth.  **"Oh. So that means that we're-"** You slid to a stop in front of a large tunnel entrance. On top of the cliffs above you, Undyne stood, silhouetted against the landscape of Hotland. "Seven," she said. Her voice was as quiet as the footsteps of a cat, but felt as loud as an earthquake. Each syllible carried enough passion to start a forest fire. "Seven human souls. And King Asgore becomes a god." she called down. "Six," she said, still facing Hotland. "That is how many we have gathered thus far... Understand?!" she turned and gazed down upon you with contempt. Her posture carried the authority of fate itself. "Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed," she said, her voice still deathly quiet. "First, however, as is customary for those who have the conviction to make it this far... i will tell you the tragic tale, of our downfall." She turned, and gazed into the distance. She paused, and then set her posture. "You know what? Screw it!" her voice rose. "Why should i tell you anything, WHEN YOUR ABOUT TO DIE!" she screamed.

A flash of light blinded you. You turned, and found the route back to Snowdin blocked by a wall of blazing spears. You looked back up at Undyne. She was once more gazing out at Hotland. Her helm had dissapeared. She turned, and her eyes flashed dangerously. She spun with incredible agility, and balance. "You are standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!" she yelled. "Alphys' history books made me think humans were cool, with thier giant robots, and flowery swordsman. But you? You're just a coward!" she screamed.  **"Thats a moot point. She's a full grown adult with intense battle training, about to fight a teenaged kid..."** You smiled for a moment, then killed it before Undyne could see. "You hid behind that kid, so that you could run away from me again! And lets not forget your wimpy, goodie two-shoes stick!" she yelled. "Oh! Look at me! Im making such a difference by hugging random strangers!" sarcasm dripped from her words. "You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!" she screamed. "That's right human! Your continued existance is a crime! Your life, is ALL that stands between us, and our freedom!" she was practically glowing with rage. "Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts, pounding together! Everyone's been waiting thier whole lives, for this moment!" she yelled  **"Calm down Undyne... you arent even our final fight."** you smiled inwardly, but refused to let it be reflected outside. "But we're not nervous at all! When everyone puts thier hearts together, they cant lose! Now, human! Lets end this. Right here, RIGHT NOW! I'll show you how determined monsters can be!" With a savage cry, she leapt off of the mountain, rolling to absorb the impact. She came up in a battle stance and swiped at your with her spear. Before you could move, the spear passed clean through your body. Your soul, which always shone through your chest during fights, was now a vibrant emerald green. 

"You cant escape when your green! Unless you learn to face danger head on, you wont last a second against me!" she laughed. She summoned a small blue spear, and it flew into your hands. And then she attacked. Your mind went on auto-pilot, letting your reflexes take over. Parry. Roll. Spin. Duck. Swipe. Roll. Block. Block. Block. You weaved in and out between the spears, letting them block themselves as much as you blocked them. You had attained a certain agility, and nimble-ness from your time in the underground. You were a master at dodging attacks like these. 

"Ha ha! Not bad kid! How about this!" One spear shot toward your legs from one side, while another shot towards your head, from the opposite direction. You dove sideways, rolling, and coming up on your knees. You blocked a couple spears, spinning, and rolling to escape the harder sets. She sent wave after wave of spears at you. The wind howled in your ears. You thought about Alphys, watching this fight from her lab, and, in your distraction, she managed to clip your ankle. That was bad. It woud be harder to move now. A spear dropped from above, cleaving towards your head. To ducked out of the way, and dashed to one side, dodging and blocking spears as you went. Finally, you got close enough that Undyne started to use her own spear on you. You knew you weren't strong enough to completly stop her attacks. If you tried, she would smash you. Instead, you worked to parry, and redirect them, pushing her off balance. She swiped again, and you couldn't dodge. Fortunatly, all that the spear did was change your soul back to red. You turned and dead sprinted for Hotland. Undyne jumped up, and ran after you. With every step, she got closer, till finally, she swiped again, and her spear passed through you. Your soul turned green, and you bounced off of an invisible wall, like a beach ball had hit you in the face at point blank. You landed, sprawled at Undyne's feet. She stabbed down, and you rolled to the side. You shot up, and started to fend off more waves of spears.

Finally, Undyne swiped again, and you took off into Hotland. About 50 feet from the start of the welcome sign, you got a call on your cell phone. Papyrus! Finally! You skidded to a stop, whipped out your phone, and swiped it open. Undyne ran up, cursing, but you raised a hand, and she fell silent... "HEY! WHATS UP! I WAS JUST THINKING! YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE, SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME!" you glanced up at Undyne. She looked at you curiously, but you turned back to the call. "I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LETS MEET UP AT HER HOUSE, LATER!" he hung up the phone and you shrugged. You looked at Undyne, and she looked back. You counted down with your fingers, and the took off in a dead-sprint for Hotland. Finally, the air grew warmer. You raced past a Sentry Station. Sans was sleeping in a chair inside. As you ran past, you smacked the desk as hard as you could. You palm stung, but it worked. Undyne glanced at Sans, who had not yet fully woken, and stopped to yell at him. You sprinted for the bridge, your lungs feeling like used paper bags. When you got to the other end, you stumbled to a stop, unable to run any more. Undyne charged up the bridge, but, the farther she went, the slower she ran. When she got to the end of the bridge, she was dragging both feet, and panting heavily. "Armor.... so... hot!" she panted. She collapsed at the end of the bridge. You ran to a nearby water cooler. These things were all over the place in Hotland. You grabbed a cup, filled it with chilled water, and ran to Undyne. You spashed most of it onto her, to cool her down, and then lifted her head, and poured the rest into her mouth. She swallowed, and began to rise. You backed up quickly. She looked behind her, glanced at you, and then wordlessly began to march back to Waterfall. 

Chara hadnt said a word since the start of the battle. You turned, and walked towards the Laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks bunches for reading, my fellow hooligans! Its 3 a.m here, and i just finished writing this chapter! Im sorry about the delay, guys! Life has been kicking me in the butt a bit. Its raining hard here on the West Coast, and, as a result, i, as well as my phone, ended up in a puddle. The same day (last thursday), my backpack was confused with someone else's and was taken to someone else's home, and i have yet to get it back, which kinda screws me in the homework department. But, all in all, things are going good. I will try to post more frequently, but, life kinda happens... actually, direct all complaints at the delay, towards life itself. Im positive he'll answer you back! Anyways, like i said in previous chapters, im trying to get the canon undertale stuff out of the way. The poblem is, i have to include some canon, and these chapters are where you get the setup for the rest of the series. So im going as fast as i can, but its hard to find new ways to make stuff you guys already know about interesting. Theres only so much backstory and sidestory i can put into a canon undertale chapter before people figure out what im up to, right? Anyways, subscriptions, kudos, comments, and all other fun stuff is immensly appreciated! I will always answer comments! It might take me a bit, but i will answer! 
> 
> Stay determined my friends!


	6. New Hope!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara talk with Dr. Alphys about Asriel's existence as Flowey, Chara's semi-reincarnation, and Chara's momentary corporeality.

-Frisk's POV (2nd Person)-

 

"Until next time, Darlings!" And with that, Mettaton blasted through the ceiling. Alphys paused for a second. "... Well, that was certainly something. Eh he..." she smiled nevously. You ran forward and slid to a stop in front of her. The echoes of your feet pattering on the floor rang through the lab for a moment. "Alphys, i need to talk with you about something..." She paused. "A-about what?" she said uncertainly. You hesitated. "About Determination. And resets..." Alphys looked shocked. "It's really important. Please, you have to help me!" you said, desperation creeping into your voice. "O-of course! I would b-be happy to help!" she smiled nervously. "I-it would be better if we talked down in the, uh, other lab. Im, uh, assuming you already know about it?" she said curiously. You nodded. "Okay. Come on. Lets grab some food real quick and head down. I get the feeling this is going to take a while..."

* * *

 

"Alright, we're good to go!" she said happily. You sat in a small room that seemed to be used, quite often, by Alphys. Instant noodles we're spinning in the microwave. She turned to you, and sat on the edge of a recliner, opposite to the couch you had claimed. "So, let's get straight to the point," she said. You noticed that her voice, while still nervous, no longer stuttered. "Your soul is red, or Determination,"  It wasn't a question. You nodded. "And you've reset this world before?" she asked, an edge of worry in her voice. You nodded again, your eyes on the ground. "How many times?" she said quickly. You took a deep breathe. "Hundreds? Thousands? I've lost count..." you said sullenly. She squeaked in surprise. "So... so then why are you telling me this?" she said uncertainly. You sighed. "Because I'm done resetting. I'm going to let the world continue. And... because I have a problem," you couldn't meet her eyes. 

"What type of problem?" she asked quietly. You looked up and saw something you couldn't explain swim through her eyes. "You know the Royal Family?" you muttered. "Mhmm. King Asgore, Queen Toriel, Prince Asriel, and Princess Chara" she said dryly. "Why are you asking me this?" You hesitated, unsure of how to continue. "Are... are you aware of how Asriel and Chara died?" you asked quietly. She hesistated. "I... Asgore never explained. He just said that the humans had killed them, and that we we're at war..." she said haltingly. "Chara's soul was red, like mine. Determination. Chara had... gotten sick. And when she died, Asriel took her soul and crossed the barrier, carrying her body." you said, relaxing a bit. Alphys looked surprised, but also resigned, like she was ready for a story. 

"Asriel took her body back to the old human village, and put her down in the gardens in the center. When the humans saw him, they attacked, and fataly wounded him," you said. "Did he fight back?" Alphys' voice was steady, but quiet. "No. He went back to the Underground, and collapsed in the garden. His dust spread across those golden flowers," you said, your voice sounding loud in your ears. Suddenly, the microwave beeped, and you both jumped. "Eh he he... i'll get that. Go ahead and continue," Alphys laughed. You smiled, and returned to the story. "I dont know how, but Asriel came back, as a small golden Flower, named Flowey," you said, confidence returning to your voice. "Oh my god!" Alphys whirled around, a spoon in one hand, and a bowl in the other. "Did... did you say Flowey?" she asked, deathly quiet. "Yes, why?" you said, confused. "That's... incredible! This is revolutionary! I have to figure this out! I'm so glad you came to me about this!" she shouted, excitement evident. "No, Alphys, that's... that's not the full reason why I came..." you said. She turned. 

"I don't know how, but... Princess Chara is here. With me. She's incorporeal, but we're linked together," you said, avoiding her gaze. When you looked up, she looked calm, but slightly... dangerous? Her gaze seemed almost... animalistic. You sank further into the couch. "This is... something..." she said. "How exactly are you linked?" she said quietly. "I... I dont know the whole of it, but im sure it has something to do with our Determination," you said, searching her face. She sighed, and sat next to you on the sofa. "Could I speak with her, please?" she said. You hesistated, and she gave you a nervous, but somehow, reassuring smile. "Hold on. I'll wake her up..." you said, your previous zeal returning to your voice. 

You retreated to the white expanse of your mind. When you opened your eyes, Chara was there, sleeping. She lay curled on her side, chest rising in time to a slow rythm. She had a dreamy, angelic expression on her face, that momentarily caused you to lose focus. You shook yourself from the daze and lightly said, "Chara,"  Her eyes snapped open instantly. She looked at you with a curious expression. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, you extracted you soul from you chest. It sat in your palm, cheerfully glowing bright scarlet. Chara's quizical expression was hilarious, but you didn't have time to tease her. "Here," you said, and sent your soul floating towards her. She caught it, and began to glow.

You blinked and looked down. You we're sitting on the couch in Alphys' lab, but Chara's body took your place. She glanced over, and Alphys entered your view. She was squinting slightly through her glasses. When your glow faded, she blinked, and then studied Chara. 

"So it's true," she said, awe coating her voice. "Hi Alphys," Chara said shyly. Alphys laughed nervously, and Chara giggled. Once they both stopped laughing, Alphys seemed to remember that she was a scientist, looking at a prize-winning experiment. "This... this is incredible!" she said. "I always knew that Determination was strong, but this..." she gestured at Chara. "... this is insane!" she giggled. "Your telling me," Chara mumbled. "So, what exactly is the problem?" Alphys said. 

**"Tell her about your corporeal/incorporeal wierdness!"** you said. Chara turned to Alphys and said, "Frisk wants to know about some wierd stuff that's been happening. I don't always stay inside Frisk. Sometimes, I leave his body, and walk next to him," Chara said briskly. "But in this timeline, for some reason, when I'm not in his body, I sometimes, somehow, become momentarily corporeal," Alphys looked shocked, and giddy. "Frisk promised that, since this is our last run, he would get me, and Asriel bodies of our own, but we dont know how that will happen, and we dont know what's happening to me... any ideas?" Chara said, desperate undertones sneaking into her voice. 

"This... puts a whole new spin on things..." Alphys said. "Is... is it possible for you to show me?" You we're sucked back into the emptiness of the 'exchange area', and Chara returned your soul. When you regained your senses, you stood, and concentrated on your Determination. Chara was always visible to you, but now, Alphys was looking back and forth so rapidly, it seemed that her head would start spinning. You glanced to the side, and saw Chara stumbling for the couch. Before she could sit, Alphys jumped up, and grabbed her. Chara sqeaked, and Alphys began to inspect her from head to toe. "This is incredible!" she said in an awestruck voice. "So how do we keep her like this?" you said, dizzyness making you sway. Alphys jumped and shouted, "we need a testing area! Hurry!"

Chara grabbed your arm and began to haul you after Alphys as she led you through a warren of corridors. You reached a room and Alphys fumbled for the knob. When she opened the door and ushered you inside, you found yourself in what looked to be like a physicians office, but more... monstrous. In a good way. A bunch of cheesy posters about hygien were tacked all over the place. You giggled crazily at a picture of Asgore with a thermometor in his mouth, and the caption "Dont let sickness get your goat!" 

You sat down on a small padded chair, and Alphys booted up a machine. She began to attach various padded wires to your head. Your dizzyness turned to queasiness, and you hunched over, holding your stomach. Alphys was typing rapidly at a big machine in the corner. All the sounds from the room sounded like they were coming through a tunnel. And then the world went black. 

* * *

 

You woke up, feeling like your head had been used as Undyne's punching bag. Your mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and you got dizzy trying to sit up. "Oh thank goodness. I was so worried!" Alphys said. You we're in the upper lab, on Alphys' bed. You peeled a damp washcloth off of your forehead and rolled onto your side. From there, you twisted, and swung yourself into a seated position on the edge of the bed. Alphys steadied you as you listed sideways. 

"What happened," you groaned. Alphys laughed nervously. "You p-passed out from the strain. We couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry..." she said, looking down. "Chara?" you thought.  **"I'm here Frisk,"** she said, and relief washed over you. "So, did you manage to find out how to bring her back?" you said to Alphys. "Actually, yes! It uh... it l-looks like your g-going to have to gather enough determination to, essentially, call Chara's essence up from the void...." Alphys said. "Wait, what!?" you said, keeling over. "I-it wont be easy, I know, but I'm sure you can do it... I dont know how this continue's, but, you can wait here as long as you like. When your ready to leave, i'll give you my phone number, so that I can help you through Hotlands!" she said excitedly.  **"This should be interesting. I dont know how we'll manage it, but if you really are going to bring me back, this looks like it's going to take a lot..."** Chara said. "Of course I'm going to bring you back," you told her. "I just need to get really, really, really super Determined!" you said excitedly. Finally! You had it! You knew what to do! This would be a cake walk! "F-frisk? Are you okay?" Alphys asked, worry clear in her voice. "I'm fine Alphys. If it's okay, I'm going to crash here for a bit?" you said. Before she could answer, you blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! Im so sorry it took so long to get this one out, but I've had a lot going on. It's midnight here, and I'm actually, for once, ready for bed at midnight. If you enjoyed this, you know the deal! Kudos, subs, and comments are all appreciated. Leave your concerns and constructive criticism as well, because those are just as important! Thanks so much for all of the support! I love it so much! I never thought that i was actually going to get support for this, and im glad that people are liking it! We have close to 500 hits on this, 20-25 kudos! Thats awesome! Besides that, the last chapters had amazing people in the comments! Stay tuned for the next one, cuz im super excited to get to my new plots! Mwahahaha!


	7. Authors Notes (1 - ?)

Hey guys, real quick, before i get started, everyone go to the comments, and tell me:

1) how your day was

2)how your week was

3)something that makes you happy

 

Im sure we can all get some good discussions out of that! I want to interact more with you guys, and i want you guys to interact more with each other.

 

* * *

 

Alright, so i got a really good comment on chapter five that made me think a lot.

One part of the comment was about my typing screw ups. Im not the best typer (sorry about that), and i do go through all of the chapters to spell check, but sometimes i miss things. Im very sorry. If you guys point out spelling errors in the comments, i will edit the chapter and fix them. I know this doesnt really bother some people, but im a bit ocd about my typing screw ups, and it bugs me to see them.

the second part was about how this kinda felt like i was just writing Undertale, not creating my own story. And, in part, he/she was correct. These first chapters are going to be small recaps of undertale. I figured that it would be best to start here, with a (kinda) summary of the game. These first chapters are going to have the canon undertale stuff in them, but almost every chapter will have some background, or plot to it. The person who posted the comment said that they often ended up skipping large parts of the chapter in order to get past the canon stuff. I am trying my best-est to get past the canon undertale, and make some fanon undertale, but this doesnt go fast. Im very sorry about that. These begining chapters are supposed to be in the underground, because thats where most of the backgound of my undertale universe will be explained. If thats not your type of thing, i completly understand, and you can wait until i get to my new plots! I also figured it would be fun for me to write, and fun for you guys to read the story, rather than watch gaming personalities on youtube. Writing it in Pov's besides first gives it a bit of a new vibe, and can turn things in a new light. But, if thats not your thing, thats understandable! 

 

Now the last part of the comment was that Frisk (for some reason) seems forgetful of things in the underground, and at the very begining, was (kinda) jumpscared by chara in his head, because he forgot. Part of this is that, if you think about it, doing the same segment of the time-space continueum is bound to affect you, and partially addle your brain. In my Undertale universe, Frisk and Chara have done thousands upon thousands of resets. Living years worth of time in the same settings. Excuse my french but that would drive me fucking insane! (get it? Ferris bueller reference? <<< ....no? okay then. I may be a teenager, but i still watch 80s movies. screw it). Plus, Frisk is also kinda focused on figuring out a way to get Chara and Asriel thier bodies back. In the Undyne fight chapter, he was (kinda) wounded by lack of concentration, and thats becuase he has an issue staring him in the face that seems unresolveable, and with the ammount of times he's reset, things are starting to blend together. So, there are bound to be misshaps. 

Now for the part about him being startled by Chara, thats kinda simple, but some, if not most of you, will take it as a lazy excuse. Once again, he was thinking (distracted), and two, do you think that if you were in that situation, you would always, always, constantly be aware of your counterpart in your head? cuz i wouldnt. 

* * *

 

So thanks so much for the comment! It really helped, and i will do my best to improve. Anyone with comments on screw ups, i beg you to leave your comments! I dont mind that thier criticizing the story. its constructive criticism. If your being mean about it though... thats just not cool. The person that left this comment wasnt mean about anything, and gave me very useful advice, and i implore you to do the same! New chapters should be coming out later this week! Thanks so much! 

 


	8. Andalus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a confusing nightmare in Alphys' lab, traverses hotland, and has a small breakdown in the hotel room of the MTT resort (its not what you think lol)

-Frisk's POV (2nd Person)-

 

In your dream, you were standing in a large crowd. Monsters and Humans mingled freely, without any hints of hostility. For a moment, you wondered if you were actually on the surface. 

Then a flash of movement at the edge of your vision caught your eye. A black jacket dissapeared into the crowd. The place the person had occupied a split-second before was no longer filled with anything but empty air. You whirled around, searching the crowd for the black-cloaked person. At the edge of your vision, a black hood bobbed above the heads of a group of monsters. And then it was gone. You were spinning in circles now, wildly trying to get a glimpse of your quarry. "Where are you..." you muttered under your breathe.

"I'm right here, Frisk," said a disembodied voice. And suddenly, everything fell away. There was no sky, no ground, no buildings, no people. Absolutly nothing. You were in a gray wasteland. The void. About 50 feet away from you, the cloaked person was approaching. In his hand, he held a sword, with the purest color of black you had ever seen. Squid ink at midnight, in the bottom of the Marianas Trench would have weeped at the color of his blade. It's color seemed to be cut from the cosmos itself. That sword. It reached into your mind, and pulled at you, igniting old hates, pulling your deepest fears from the depths of your mind. Despite your fear, you didn't run, and you didn't attack. You lifted your chin and stood to meet them.

Under thier hood, thier eyes flashed dangerously. You couldn't make out the color from this distance. The person was obviously male, but still slightly effeminate. He was tall, and lanky. He wore a white t-shirt with no markings, dark blue jeans, and a black jacket that he left unzipped. His hood was pulled over his head, but you could still make out his face. He had a regal face, niether round, nor angular, but somewhere in between. He had a small nose, pure white teeth, and a sarcastic smile that hinted his humor. He was well built, strong, but quick.

He slinked forward gracefully, light and wild, like a panther, or a tomcat. He stopped about five feet away, and lifted his face. And his eyes. He had almond shaped eyes, with pure white iris', a ring of black marking the edges. He seemed to look through you. You couldn't hide from him... no one could. 

Describing his manorisms would've been impossible. He wasn't really... anything. He seemed completely at ease and relaxed, yet alert, and ready for an attack from any side. He held his sword to his side, in a non-threatening manor. It looked heavy, but you had a feeling he could wield it like a switch. 

He gazed at you, his eyes piercing and searching. You felt like an army of ants were crawling along your back. And then he laughed. It was a pure, happy sound, yet sarcastic, and mocking. 

"You aren't scared," he said easily. His voice was soft, and relaxed, yet hard, and commanding. He spoke with the authority of fate itself. "Or, at least, you're scared, but you wont let it show," he said happily. "That's good. Fear is a heavy burden. And when it's a constant companion, it eats away at who you are, and takes control. Never a good thing..." his eyes scanned the wasteland, before returning to you. "Of course, I mean you no harm," 

You couldn't speak. You could hardly breathe. He arched an eyebrow and smirked. You stared at him, wondering wether or not you should attack. "Who... are you?" you said at last. 

He laughed. "Now that, is a question. But not the right one," he said lightly. His sword dissapeared, and he pulled down his hood. His hair was brown, niether dark nor light. It was straighter than straight, and hung in a messy curtain around his head. "The better question is why I'm here, Frisk," he said, and looked you directly in the eyes. Somehow, you couldn't look away. 

"How do you know my name? And," you paused. "Why are you here?" you said cautiosly. 

He laughed and said, "To answer your second question, I am here to make myself known to you, and to warn you that the barrier is not the end," he said, still smiling, like this was perfectly alright. 

"What do you mean? Something is going to happen after we reach the surface?" you said warily. He looked at you, still amused and said, "That depends on you," leaving you more confused than ever.

He scanned the wasteland again, and then said, "Well, this has been fun, but I'm afraid I have to go. Good luck, Frisk," he smiled warmly. You paused, and took an involuntary step backward.  He laughed, and then reached forward, and pressed his index finger to your forehead. And everything flashed pure white. 

* * *

Alphys was shaking your shoulder. "F-frisk! Wake up!" she said, worry clear in her voice. You vaulted to you feet and scanned the are wildly, alert for danger. When nothing appeared, you spun and desended on Alphys like a storm on a boat. 

"What the hell, Alphys!" you roared. For a second she shook a bit, but then she stood straight again. You supposed you couldn't exacly frighten her when you never hurt anyone. 

"You w-were shaking and moaning. Talking too. Something about a sword, and white eyes... and something about the surface. I didn't know w-what to do, so I decided to wake you up," she said, searching your face. You sighed and said, "Thanks Alphys. I'm gonna go now. I'll talk to you later, kay?  She nodded and you headed for the stairs. As you left, she called, "Oh, while you were asleep, I upgraded your phone for you!"  You smiled and called up to her, "Thanks! I totally forgot about it!" 

As you started away from the Lab, Alphys updated her status constantly. You were rounding a corner, and turning towards an elevator, when a vulkin droppedd from nowhere, and attacked. You told the Vulkin that it was doing a great job. It squeaked happily and began dancing around in circles. You spared him, and continued. 

 **"Frisk,"** Chara said. You twitched slightly. "I thought you were still resting?" you told her.  **"I dont need to rest,"** she said.  **"What was that about?"** she asked. "What was what about?" you said lightly. 

 **"Quit playing dumb,"** she said angrily,  **"What happened?** **"** You sighed and said, "I had a nightmare. It was nothing. Let's just keep going..."  You could feel her doubt. You could also feel her tentatively trying to glean the answer from you thoughts. You blocked her mental probe, and stalked forward angrily.

* * *

 

"Heya. I heard you were going to the core... How's about grabbin' some dinner with me first?" Sans said. You nodded, and he grinned even wider. "Great. Over here. I know a shortcut," he said, and tapped the side of his imaginary nose. You smirked and followed him around the side of the MTT resort. 

Suddenly, everything twisted, and you were seated at a table with Sans. He grinned and you giggled. 

"So, your journey's almost over, huh? You must really wanna go home..." he looked at you, for once, without humor on his face. You nodded, and he looked away. "Hey, I know the feeling..." 

You stared at him, as confused as ever. "Though... Maybe sometimes it's best to take what's given to you?" You looked down at the table. You could feel his eyes on you, and refused to meet his gaze. 

He looked away and said, "Down here, you've already got food, drink, friends... is what you have to do really worth it?" You remained silent, and he turned back to you. "Heh. Forget it. I'm rootin for ya, kid," He smiled at you, and you grinned. 

"Frisk," he said, looking down. You stared at him, and he said, "I can't keep up this charade without knowing... your really done?" he looked desperate. You smiled and nodded. He seemed to relax slightly. "That's good... although, I do think I am going to miss this," he grinned at you. "That was a good prank you pulled, switching my stuff. You caught me off guard. 

You stared at him, confused. He grinned at you, and you remembered the prank Chara had pulled at Sans' sentry station. "Oh... heh. Got ya, didn't I?" you laughed half heartedly. Sans stared at you for a moment, and then looked over your shoulder. 

"What's wrong, kid," he said, still staring past you. You paused, searching his face. His features resembled a cliff. An unforgiving wall of stone. You involuntarily shrank further into your chair, silent. 

He looked at you, and said, with more force, "What's wrong, kid?"  The lights in his eyes flickered dangerously. 

"Would it be alright to say 'I'll tell you later?" you said timidly. He stared at you, and then exhaled. "Sure kid. Sure," 

He yawned and stretched. "Welp. This has been fun. I'll see ya later, kid," he said, his grin returning. He winked at you, and walked towards the wall. Just before he ran into it, he turned. "Hey, kid?" you stared at him, waiting. He paused, and looked at the ground. "Take... take care of yourself. Because we all really care about you. I can't go back, but I'm happy that I can look forward to a future with you in it..." and with that, Sans turned, walked into the wall, and dissapeared. You realized that you had been holding your breathe, and exhaled. 

 **"Something isn't right about that skeleton,"** Chara said. "What do you mean?" you asked, heading for the door.  **"Well, he remembers all the resets, for one. And he is constantly dogging us, even in the Pacifist Runs,"** she said suspiciously. "Mom told him to watch us," you told her, as you stepped out into the resort lobby. As you made your way to Burgerpants, she said,  **"Yeah, but... 'I cant go back'? What's that supposed to mean? Back home? Snowdin is litterally about an hour's walk away..."**

You thought about it, and shrugged. Then you remembered that she couldn't see you shrug if she was in your head. Whoops.

"I don't know, Chara. We'll ask him about it later. Right now, I'm going to take a nap, and then I'm going to get to Mettaton..." you told her.  **" Okay, Frisk..."** she said, not entirly convinced. 

You paid for your room, and walked through a warren of corridors. When you got to your room, you walked in, and inspected your temporary home. A four poster bed, white walls, and a bathroom with a waterfall shower. The nightstand had an expensive-looking lamp on it, and there was a piece of wrapped chocolate on the pillow.

The closet door was once again a mirrored panel. Chara stood next to you, transparent as ever. But when you looked at yourself, all the blood drained from your face, and you stumbled back in terror.

Your eyes..... your iris' weren't your normal scarlet red... your iris' were pure white, with a thin ring of black marking the edge...

You stumbled backwards and fell on your posterior. 

 **"Frisk, what happened!"** Chara yelled. You heard her, but it was like she was talking through a wind tunnel. Her speech sounded muted, and far away. You blinked, and stared into the mirror. Your eyes were your own. A bright scarlet red. You shook yourself from your revere, and looked up at Chara.

"N-nothing, Chara. I just got dizzy for a second. Sorry for scaring you..." you said, still looking at the mirror. Chara stared at you, tears in her eyes.  **"Frisk,"** her voice sounded broken and hurt. "What?" you said, trying to act calm.  **"Please... tell me what's happening. First, you have a nightmare at Alphys' lab, and you wont talk about it. And now your falling over, face white as Sans' and you wont talk to me..."**

You stared at the ground. You felt like a jerk, but if you didn't understand what was happening, how could she? You sighed and said, "Chara, when I figure this out, I'll tell you. For now, please, just dont worry?" you looked up at her. Her eyes were a beautiful dark red. Looking at her, you felt a lump in your throat that you couldn't explain. The corners of her eyes had small tears. You smiled at her, trying your best to look brave, and upbeat. The corners of her mouth lifted a bit, and you laughed. Chara sighed as two small tears rolled down her cheeks.

She wiped her eyes, and you stood up. You glanced at the mirror. Instead of white eyes, the person from your dream now stood next to you. He had no sword, and his hood was still down. But for some strange reason, you felt no fear. He winked at you, and dissapeared. You turned to Chara and said, "I'm going to sleep for a bit... can you wake me up in an hour or two?" She nodded, and you smiled at her. She was still thinking. You sighed. She looked up and you giggled.  **"What's so funny?"** she said angrily. You smirked and said, "The mighty Chara was crying over her friend falling down!" and you laughed again. She huffed, and turned away from you. You smiled and turned to your bed. It looked nice and springy. You ran forward and took a flying leap at it. You bounced when you landed, and giggled stupidly.  **"Your such a dork sometimes,"** Chara said. You smirked and closed your eyes. After a couple of minutes, a fog settled over your mind, and you slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

 

Your dreams were wierd, and jumbled. Random images and sensations.

 

You saw a lone figure, standing in a hallway. They were facing away from you. Golden light shone through the windows, like life seeping into the air. In front of you, the figure hunched over, shaking. At first, you thought they were crying. And then a cold, lifeless laughter filled the hall. It came from the walls themselves, shaking the room with their dark mirth.

A maelstom of light and dark swirled around you. The figure turned, and you saw yourself. But your eyes were white.

The dream shifted again. You saw yourself, standing with Asriel, in a bed of flowers. You saw him speak but you heard nothing. The other you suddenly raced forward, and tackled Asriel in a hug. Then, he looked up, and stared at you over Asriel's shoulder. Your eyes were pure white. 

You were still in the void. Flowey was laughing at the other you. His face changed constantly. You turned, and faced yourself. Your eyes were white. 

You saw yourself, facing Asgore. He was hunched over, talking to you. You turned, and your eyes were white. 

The fight with Undyne? Your eyes were white.

Papyrus: White

Toriel: White.

 

You saw a lone figure, climbing a mountain.

They reached a small cave, and walked forward slowly. As you followed them through the cave, voices whispered around you.

The figure stopped at the edge of a yawning pit.

It turned, and you saw yourself. Your eyes were red. Red... and terrified. You stumbled away from yourself, tripped on a vine, and fell into the pit.

Your eyes shot open...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gawd im so glad i was finally able to put (a tiny bit of) my new plot into the story! I hope you guys liked that cliffhanger! I didn't have to work super hard on it, because this idea has been noodling around in my head for days, but it was still confusing, trying to incorperate it into the story. Also, two dream sequences, and a serious talk with Sans? In one chapter? *Gasp* Anyway, kudos, subs, and comments (all that good stuff!) is always appreciated! Frisk is definatly going to be even more confused and distracted in future chapters... I hope you guys are enjoying this! I plan on passing the end of canon undertale in the next two chapters! (possible sans v chara fight?) so let me know what you think!


	9. Shatterproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton v. Frisk  
> Chara & Frisk v. Sans
> 
> Epic showdowns of epic preportions!  
> Who can figure out who the one with white eyes is? The answer will shock you! Prepare yourselves for the final two chapters of canon undertale!

-Frisk's POV (2nd Person)-

 

"Did you... just flip... my switch?"

 

Mettaton was completly still. Suddenly, he spun, and, seemingly, tried to move forward, before starting to shake. You stepped backward as Mettaton's interface began to flash.

 

When Mettaton's interface was so bright, you could no longer see, several clanging sounds cut through the din. And suddenly everything stopped. 

 

Smoke blew across the floor. You couldn't see anything.  **"This should be... fabulous,"** Chara snikered. 

Stagelights decended from the ceiling. Through the smoke, the silhouette of Mettaton's new form, Mettaton EX, was outlined.  _ **"Oh... Yes..."**_ Mettaton's robotic voice filled the room.  _ **"If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing,"**_ Mettaton's silky stage voice filled the room. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw monsters in rows of seats.  _ **"If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing..."**_ Mettaton cooed. Through the fog, Mettaton stood tall.  _ **"You're desperate for the premiere of my... new body. How rude..."**_ he said, mirth in his voice.  _ **"Lucky for you, i've been aching to show this off for a long time,"**_ Mettaton called.  _ **"So, as thanks, i'll give you a handsome reward,"**_ he said. Mettalic laughter filled the room as Mettaton chuckled.  _ **"I'll make your last living moments..."**_ you stood straight, and set a haughty look on your face. 

Stage lights dropped from the ceiling behind you, revealing Mettaton's new form to the crowd, and camera's.  _ **"ABSOLUTLY BEAUTIFUL,"**_ he yelled, grinning. You mirrored his pose, and lifted your chin.

Mettaton laughed, and you both sauntered towards each other on the stage. Just as he got to you, Mettaton lifted his right leg to his left side, and slashed towards your head. You ducked, and wind pulled at your hair as his leg missed you by inches. As he spun, his left leg swung towards your right. You flipped backwards, landing in a crouched position. You lifted your head, and smiled sarcastically at him. The crowd went nuts. Mettaton lifted his head, and shouted,  ** _"Lights, camera, action!"_   **Around the stage, hidden slots popped open, and stage lights glared at you. From the ceiling, above the crowd, several camera's decended, and stared at you. 

Mettaton turned halfway to his side, and pointed at you. _**"Drama! Action! Bloodshed!"**_ he crowed. Just in front of him, a series of purple flashes brought several regular, albiet, small Mettatons into existence, as well as several bombs. The small Mettabots zoomed forward. You summoned your soul to float in front of you, and one by one, fast as lightning, shot down each of the Mettabots. The crowed roared.

 _ **"You've got spunk, human. But I'M the idol everyone craves!"**_ he said haughtily. You both dashed at each other. He slashed his hand towards your head. You ducked, and turned halfway to his side. He whirled around the opposite way, spinning with balance that only came from Alphys' genius. As he spun, he crouched low, and leaned slightly backward. His left leg shot into view around his side, cleaving towards your ankles with enough force to crack stone. You rolled backward, onto your feet, and flashed a peace sign at the camera's. The crowd screamed approval. Mettaton extended his right leg, and drew up his left knee, standing but still spinning. He stopped suddenly, with one hand high over his head, looking down. The crowd went nuts. Several bouquiets of flowers were thrown towards the stage, but fell short.

 _ **"Smile for the camera, darling!"**_ Mettaton cooed. He dashed forward and jabbed with his right hand. You spun left and his punch missed by inches. He sent a wall of Mettabots at you, but you dove over them, rolling to your feet. He slashed at you again, this time with his left. You rolled under him, and came up standing. You saluted smartly to the crowd. They were going wild!

You spun, and lifted your chin at Mettaton. He glanced at the crowd, and then smiled coldly at you and said,  _ **"Oooh. Time for a pop quiz! I hope you brought your keyboard, darling, because this one's an essay question!"**_ There was a flash of purple, and a computer appeared in front of you. The screen read, "What do you love most about Mettaton?"  You immediatly typed, 'legs' and hit enter. Mettaton laughed heartily and said, _**"That's right! Legs was the correct answer!"**_

 _ **"Your essay really showed everyone your heart!"**_ Mettaton said,  _ **"Why don't I show you mine?"**_

In the middle of Mettaton's chest, his soul flashed, and floated out from it's compartment. You directed your own soul at it, and fired. After two hits, Mettaton's soul flashed, and a wave of sparks shot from it. You rolled and stood, pointing at his soul still. As you fired, Mettaton's soul continued to lash out, and he summoned more Mettabots to distract you.

After several more shots, Mettaton's soul floated back to his chest, and secured itself. He sent several waves of Mettabots at you, and said, _**"Oh, I'm just warming up!"**_. You charged forward, dove over the first wave, rolled under the second, and flipped sideways over the third. You spun to your feet, even as Mettaton had done earlier, and said, "Is that the best you've got?" 

He scoffed and said,  _ **"But how are you... on the dance floor!"**_. A disco ball decended from the ceiling, and waves of translucent light spun through the room. As the light reached the edge of the stage, it stopped, sparing the crowd. Unfortunatly, you weren't the crowd. The waves spun around you. Everytime a white beam flashed towards you, you shot the ball, and the colors switched. After several seconds of that, Mettaton nodded, and said, _ **"But can you keep up the pace?".**_ The ball spun even faster now, but you still escaped unscathed. 

Mettaton nodded and then cried,  _ **"Lights! Camera! ...BOMBS!"**_ He sent wave after wave of bombs at you. You started to shoot. As the bombs exploded, Mettaton yelled,  _ **"Things are blowing up!"**_ The bombs raced towards you faster. You shot, ducked, dodged, spun, rolled, and flipped so much to avoid them, that by the time you were done, you were slightly dizzy. When the bombs exploded they shot waves of energy out in cardinal directions. And you had managed to take a blast to the chest. It stung, but you knew it wasn't harming you physically. Your body was fine. You soul, however, had lost a quarter of it's HP. You dug through your backpack, and brought out a starfait. The crowd gasped as you twisted off the top, downed the drink, and tossed the bottle aside.

Mettaton grinned and said,  _ **"We've grown so distant darling. How about another heart-to-heart?"**_

His soul detatched itself from it's compartment, and began to bob and weave in front of Mettaton. Around his soul, Mettaton placed a ring of protective shields. You began blasting through them. Mettaton's soul started sending out waves of sparks, faster than before. And every time you shot down his shields, he summoned more. Finally, after several waves, his heart raced back to his chest. At his shoulders, Mettaton's arms sparked, and fell off. 

Lights were flashing all around you now. The crowd was screaming. The noise was deafening. And you were getting dizzy. _ **"Arms? Who needs arms with legs like these! I'm still going to win, darling,"**_ Mettaton said uncertainly. He sent a fast wave of bombs at you. As you blasted and dodged, your vision flashed. Suddenly, something struck your chest. **"Frisk!"** Chara yelled. You shuddered. You soul felt like lava. You stumbled backwards, and grabbed your pack from where you'd thrown it. Inside, you brought out another starfait, and drank. You recovered the HP you'd lost, but your head felt no clearer than before. 

 _ **"Come on!"**_ Mettaton scoffed. You braced yourself as he sent another waves of bombs, faster than before. This time, you dodged all of his attacks. Your head felt fuzzy. Wave after wave of bombs flew towards you. The noise was louder than ever.  _ **"Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish? Or do you just believe in yourself that much?"**_ Mettaton glared at you. 

"You wont hit me at all!" you called to him. He laughed coldly.  _ **"How... inspiring. Well darling, it's either me or you. And we both know who's going to win. Witness the true power of humanity's star!"**_ he cried! His soul once again exited his chest. You fired, and scored a hit, but before you could fire again, Mettaton twisted, and jumped, swinging his leg towards your head. You ducked, and then proceeded to dodge and shoot while he aimed kick after kick. Finally, his soul flashed and his legs sparked at the hips. His body collapsed, but he somehow managed to stay upright. 

 _ **"What,"**_ he scoffed.  _ **"Are YOU the star? Can you protect humanity?"**_ he said sarcastically. His soul began to shoot beams of magical electricity at you. You managed to dodge. Your head was throbbing, but you posed for the crowd. Mettaton didn't say a word, but once again, the disco ball decended from the ceiling, and whirled at a breakneck pace. Your vision flashed, but you managed to dodge it all and stay on your feet. Still silent, Mettaton sent wave after wave of Mettabots at you. You managed to shoot some down, and dodge through the rest, but a heart caught your arm as the Mettabots zoomed away. 

Finally, Mettaton stopped attacking. He looked past you, and his face lit up.  _ **"Wow! Look at these ratings! This is the most viewers I've ever had!"**_ he shouted _ **"In fact, we've reached the viewer call-in milestone! One lucky viewer will get the chance to talk to me, before I leave the underground forever!"**_ he said dramatically. His speech sounded muted to you. Your vision was no longer flashing, and the headache was subsiding, but your ears could pick up no sound. Mettaton's lips moved, but you didn't hear him speak. Instead, you heard a sound you hadn't heard in a long time. 

_Footsteps... echoing through a vast hallway. Blasts of sound were echoing all around. "YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!"_

**_"FRISK!"_** Chara screamed in your mind. The vision faded. Mettaton was talking. 

 _ **"Everyone... Thank you so much!"**_ he cried. He turned his head from the camera's to you.  _ **"Darling, perhaps... it might be better if I stay here for a while,"**_ he said softly.  _ **"Humans... already have stars, and idols. But monsters... only have me,"**_ he said sadly.  _ **"If I left, the Underground would lose it's spark. I'd leave an aching void that can never be filled..."**_ he said, looking down.  _ **"So for now, I think I have to delay my big debut! Besides, you've already proven yourself to be very strong... Perhaps, even strong enough to get past Asgore... I'm sure you'll be able to protect humanity!"**_ he said.  _ **It's all for the best anyway... this form's energy consumption is... inefficient. In a few moments, i'll run out of battery. I'll be alright, though. As for you..."**   _he paused. _ **"Knock 'em dead, Darling! And everyone? Thank you! You've been a great audience!"**_

And with that, Mettaton's eyes closed, and all of the lights in the room shut off. The floor slowely moved back down to the ground level it was at before. When you got to the bottom, the latches on both doors unlocked. Alphys burst into the room. "I- I managed to open the lock! Are you two..." she zoomed past you. You barely noticed her. She began to fuss over Mettaton for a moment.

You collapsed and sat cross legged. Next to you, Chara appeared. She looked transparent. Looking at her, you realized something. And you concentrated on it. Then, after a moment, you reached over, and tapped her on the knee. 

"Holy shit!" she yelped. You laughed as Chara stared at you for a moment, before sitting next to you. "How... how long is this one gonna last?" she said quietly. You shrugged. "I feel... very determined right now. It could last for a good long while," you said absent-mindedly. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw her glance at you. Alphys walked up.

"Ch-Chara?" she said, slightly amazed. Chara nodded, and Alphys looked lost for a moment. Then she twitched and said, "Why don't you two go on ahead?" 

You nodded, stood, and helped Chara to her feet. Chara started walking, but you held back for a moment. 

"Alphys," you said softly. She looked over from where she stood, by Mettaton. "W- What is it Frisk?"  You paused momentarily, then said, "I know that you were the one who sent the people into the core. And the reason Mettaton was badgering me. And I know that it takes more that just a human soul to cross the barrier," you said softly. Alphys looked on the verge of tears. "And I wanted to say that you ARE  a great person. You don't need to save me from Mettaton for me to recognize that. And...  I forgive you for everything you did. Everything," you said, knowing that she would understand. She still looked on the verge of tears, but this time, she looked so happy, you wondered if someone was behind you with a sign that said 'Mew-Mew Kissy-Cutie 4 Coming Soon'. 

"Th-Thanks, Frisk. Go... go on ahead. I'll see you later" she said quietly. You nodded, and ran to Chara. 

* * *

 

"What was that about?" she said as you both walked to the elevator. "Nothing... I was just telling her something important," you said lightly. She nodded, and you both stepped in. When you got to the top, you stepped out, and walked through the capital. All around you, the buildings stood tall and proud. Chara looked slightly uneasy. You smirked and stepped into a small courtyard. In front of you, Asgore's home stood, low, and solid.

You opened the door, and walked into the foyer. You glanced around quickly, and then turned right, and walked into what used to be Asriel and Chara's room. On the floor, two small boxes sat waiting. In one, you pulled out Asriel's heart shaped locket. In the other, Chara pulled out a knife. You took off the apron you were wearing, and put it in your phone's second dimensional box, along with all of the other weapons and armor of the first fallen humans. You had decided, early on, that as a reminder of what it had taken to free all monsters, you would bring the momentos back to the surface. Back under the sun, and the stars. 

 _"Can we really do this?"_ a voice said. Suddenly, your head throbbed, and your vision flashed. You fell to your knees, and doubled over, clutching your head. "Frisk!" Chara screamed. Around you, a different world took shape. 

 _"We have to!"_ said a second voice. You were standing on a hill. In front of you, two people were standing, surveying rows and rows of tents. They faced each other, and you gasped. The one of the right was a average height, and strong. He had a wave of black hair flowing to the back of his head. He had dark eyes that betrayed no humor. A spear sword was strapped to his back, and an ornate knife hung on his belt. He was dressed in fine purple robes that went almost to his feet. He looked to be about 20. And his counterpart... 

His counterpart was dressed in a tunic and leggings made of fine cloth. An emerald green cape hung from his shoulders, waving slightly in the wind. At his hip hung a broadsword, about three feet long. Like his partner, this one was tall, but not as muscled as his friend. He had messy, dark brown hair that hung around his head in a ragged curtain. He was thin, tall, and lanky, and looked to be about 18.  He seemed at ease, and relaxed, yet alert, and tense. And his eyes... 

His eyes were red. Not white. Red. 

 

But you had no doubt. This was the same person you had seen in your dream. Older, somehow, but still the same person. 

 

 _"It's not right, Gannel!"_ red eyes yelled. The other one, Gannel, said,  _"Right and wrong do not matter anymore! Neither of us want to kill them. Neither of us want to let them go. This is our only option!"_  Red eyes sighed and said,  _"There has to be something... To condemn an entire race. To this?"_ he shook his head.  _"It is a vast cavern. It is imbued with magic, from ages past, and the ruins of Evandar lie at one end. They will survive,"_ said Gannel. They turned towards you. You stumbled backwards, and prepared to run, but they looked past you. Both men looked grim.

You turned around, and gasped as you realized what you were seeing. Several miles away, a single mountain broke the horizon.  _"What brought us to this, Gannel?"_ said red eyes. You turned halfway, and stared at him. Neither man had taken their eyes from the mountain. Gannel took a deep breathe and said,  _"I wish I could tell you. But... always remember. Fear can do strange things to people,"_ With that, Gannel turned, and walked down the hill into the camp. Red eyes still had not moved. His gaze remained fixed on the horizon. And his eyes... looked shattered. Haunted. A single tear rolled down his face. Then, he looked right at you and smiled. And in his eyes, you saw fear, clear as day. And from the pupil, white seeped into his irises. 

Just as suddenly as you had been thrust into it, you were ripped from your reverie. You were on your knees, back in the castle. Chara knelt next to you, waiting. You took a deep breathe. "Frisk," Chara said. Her voice held no emotion. Suddenly, tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "What's happening? Please, tell me!" she said, trembling. You shivered as you remembered the eyes. You turned to her. "Chara... like I said. Until I figure out what's happening, there's no point in worrying you," you said, smiling. She visibly strugled with your words. "Besides!" you said cheerily, "No harm, no foul, right? I basically just fell over..." you started to giggle. 

"What's so funny?" Chara said testily. You snickered and said, "The Mighty Chara Dreemurr, destroyer of worlds!  ... crying, because her friend fell over..." you ended with mock sadness. She huffed and you burst into another bout of laughter. You staggered slightly as you got up, and then pulled Chara to her feet. She stared at you like she was picking the flowers for your coffin. You bowed sarcastically and she smirked. You chuckled, and then turned for the door. 

When you turned out into the hall, two Froggit's were waiting. 

"A long time ago, a human fell into the ruins," 

"Injured by it's fall, the human called out for help,"

Chara paused momentarily. Then, the Froggit's both stepped to the side. They stared at you as you walked past, but you knew that they posed no threat. They never had. Just past the Froggit's, a golden key sat on the cabinet in the hall.  You grabbed it, and looped it onto your phone's keychain. Then, you continued walking into Asgore's room. In there, you searched through the room for a moment. In his clothes drawer, there were royal robes, casual button up shirts, and a pink knit sweater that said 'Mr. Dad Guy'. You turned to Chara. She was staring at the journal. "What is this anyway?" She turned, and you held up the sweater. "I made that for him on his birthday, a year and a half after I fell," she said, laughing. "Mom was the one who taught me to knit," she continued. "And Asriel helped... a bit," she said. 

You both walked back out into the hall. Ahead, just passed Asriel's and Chara's room, two Whimsun's were floating.

"Asriel, the King's son, heard the human's call,"

"He brought the human back to the Castle,"

Then, the Whimsun's floated to the side, and watched you pass. You walked back out into the foyer, and then into the living-dining room. Next to Toriel's old reading chair, a trio of Moldmals sat on the ground. 

"Over time, Asriel and The Human became like siblings,"

"The King and Queen treated The Human child as thier own,"

"The Underground was full of Hope,"

The Moldsmal's hopped to the side, and you and Chara stepped into the Kitchen. On the counter, the second key sat patiently. You grabbed it, and latched it onto your keychain. You turned to see Chara rifling through the fridge. After a moment, she turned to you, dissapointed. "There's no chocolate..." she said, depressed. You laughed, and you both turned and exited the kitchen. 

And you made your way through the castle. The people continued to bar your way. They continued to tell you the story of Prince Asriel, and Princess Chara's demise. You continued walking.

Throughout the entire journey, Chara continued to act subdued, even depressed. About halfway through The Walk, you turned, and grabbed her hand. She looked startled for a second, but she didn't say anything, nor did she pull away. And so you went, hand in hand, to the Throne Room of the King of Monsters. 

* * *

 

You stepped into the Judgement Hall. Chara still hadn't faded. You ambled towards the end of the hall, recalling all the resets you'd ever done. You remembered the first time you came here. You'd thought that this was where you would face Asgore. Instead, Sans had barred your way. He had explained the significance of what you were about to do. His words gave you the determination to keep going. You remembered the rest of your early runs. The Genocide. Chara had taken over. She'd killed everyone you cared about. And you were out of control. You were powerless to stop her. Out of everything that you had seen in your life, everything you'd experienced, the one thing you hated the most, was being powerless. Having no control over what happened to you. 

Eventually, Chara had calmed down. You had become partners. And niether of you had done a genocide since...

Now, you made your way through the Judgement Hall, hand in hand. And Sans was waiting. 

"Heya..." he said, his back to you. You paused. For the first time in a long time, you had no idea what to do. He had never already been in the hall. He'd always just appeared. And never before had you and Chara both been in the hall, and seperatly corporeal. And never before, had Sans opened the conflict in the Judgement Hall with his genocide lines, during a pacifist run. 

"Hello, Sans..." you said nervously. He turned. His grin suddenly seemed malicious, and sadistic. 

"You two have been very, very busy," he said, still grinning. You stepped backwards, and Chara pulled the knife from her sleeve. 

"No need for that just yet, brat," Sans said, unfazed. "I have some questions for you. And if I dont get answers..." his eye lights blinked out. "Your gonna have a really bad time," he said casually. Sans blinked, and his eye lights returned. 

"Well, kid?" Sans asked, looking at you. You stepped forward, and placed a hand on Chara's shoulder. She paused for a second, then stepped backwards. 

Sans chuckled. "Good. Now, I have my suspicions, but I'd still like an answer," he said, looking at Chara. She froze for a second. "Who. Are. You," Sans said, clipping off each word. Chara took a deep breathe, raised her chin and said, "I'm princess Chara Dreemurr of The Royal Family of Monsters," 

Sans sighed. "That's what I thought... and so, if your Chara Dreemurr, how are you alive?"

Chara paused for a moment. "We're not entirely sure... but we think that it has something to do with our souls ," she said brusquely. "Determination?" Sans eyed you wearily. Stunned, you and Chara nodded affirmation. Sans sighed. 

"Okay, I believe you," Sans said simply. Chara paused for a second. "You... you do?" 

Sans nodded again. "I believe you... but I have another question," 

Chara stared at Sans. You could tell she was tense. "Which one of you  _ **killed my brother,"**_ Sans said, his eye glowing teal. You stumbled backwards. Suddenly, you were a rabbit, and Sans was a wolf. You wanted nothing more than to run. 

"It was-"

"Me," Chara said. You choked over your own tongue for a second. Why was she doing this? Then you realized that if you didn't play along, Sans would get suspicious. Against your better judgement, you held you tongue. Sans smiled even wider, but there was no humor on his face. He smiled his insane, sadistic, genocidal smile. Suddenly, out of one eye, a single tear appeared. 

"Why?" he said, his voice choked. He seemed no less threatening, but that didn't stop you from wanting to give him a hug. Chara stared at the ground. 

"He looked up to you.  _ **I looked up to you**_ ," Sans said, one eye blazing, the other filled with tears.  _ **"We we're your friends! They we're your family! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!"**_ Sans yelled. 

Chare still did'nt look up. Slowly, she said, "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing..." "Flowers are blooming..." you continued. 

Sans laughed and said, "On days like these, people like us..."

"Should be burning in hell," your voices echoed through the hall. Chara spun and tossed you the knife. Before your could tell her she should keep it, a glowing red knife appeared in her hands. You caught the knife, and skillfully spun it around. You and Chara charged as Sans laughed. 

 **"Chara, don't hurt him. Just use your knife to block,"** you thought.  **"I know Frisk."**  her voice came from no where. **"I have no intention of hurting him... but, the thing is.... he REALLY wants to kill us. And he isn't holding back at all this time. Stay on your toes..."**

Bones shot through the floor where you were running. You dove forward, and rolled to your feet. To your right, Chara was jumping and spinning gracefully through a storm of bones. You watched as, without apparent prompt, she flipped, cut a bone in half, and landed running. You turned as a bone shot towards your head. You rolled, and came up running sideways, across the room. As you ran, you sliced bones out of the air. 

Sans laughed, and suddenly, you went airborne. Pain exploded through your body as you slammed into a wall. Your vision tripled, showing you three blasters aimed at your chest. You dove sideways and dashed behind a pillar. You waited for the ringing to subside, and then rushed out from behind the pillar again. Chara was fencing with several skeletons as Sans laughed. You charged and dove at him. Just as your hand was about to grasp his jacket, he dissapear, and you ended up sprawled on the floor. The ground beneath you glowed teal for a moment, and you rolled backward. Just in time. Bones shot from the floor, missing you by inches. You rolled to your feet and charged again. Chara had knocked on skeleton dummy's head off, dismembered another, and was subduing the final dummy as you raced past. 

 _ **"You can't understand how this feels**_ _ **"**_  Sans voice rang through the hall. He hadn't moved. 

 _ **"Knowing that my 'best friend' killed everyone I cared about, over and over again. Knowing that one of the people I care for the most is DEFENDING HER"**_  

Gaster Blasters made a wreath above Sans' head. You slid into the center of the ring, and heat singed your hair as the blasters struck. Several hundred bones zeroed in on you. You rolled to the side, and came up running. Just before you reached Sans, he sidestepped. As you turned, your soul glowed blue in your chest, and you shot past him. Metalic-tasting blood filled your mouth as you pushed yourself away from the wall. Sans laughed and dissapeared. Chara charged through the space where he was standing. You grabbed her before she could faceplant into the wall. 

Sans reappeared at the other end of the hall. You looked at Chara. "This needs to end. Quickly," 

She glanced at Sans, who was waiting patiently for another brazen charge. "Agreed," 

"But what can we do?" you said quickly. She paused for a moment, and then said, "What about the creepy face? Do you think we can unsettle him?"  You shrugged and said, "It's worth a shot. Let's do it!" 

You both turned and sprinted down the hall. Bones flew. Blasters fired. Nothing touched you. About 20 feet from Sans, Chara's eyes and mouth turned into black. You smiled her regular creepy face. For a moment, Sans paused, and stepped backward. Chara charged even faster. But then something changed. You sensed something. 

"No!" you screamed. Sans raised his hand, and bones appeared above his head. As he made a fist, you grabbed Chara's shoulders, and spun.

_SHHK_

 

You opened your eyes, and looked down... to see a series of bones protruding from your chest. Chara caught you as you fell. 

"You idiot!" she cried. "What we're you thinking!"  You giggled and said, "You're cute when you're worried. Your mouth makes this little curve..." you giggled deleriously. 

Chara set you down gently, and then rose. She was glowing red. You flipped onto your side, and stared at Sans. He looked... terrified. But not of Chara. He was staring straight at you. He'd realized what he'd done. Chara charged. Sans summoned skeletal dummys. Chara scythed down two, flipped, and cut the third's head off midspin. 

 

Then she spun on her heel...

                                                                                          And... on instinct...

                                                                                                                                                             slashed Sans across the chest...

 

Chara and Sans stumbled away from each other. Chara dropped her knife as Sans fell to his knees. He was staring at you, his expression hollow. Then, with no effort whatsoever... He unzipped his jacket, and brought out a sash, with ketchup bottles strapped to it. Each bottle had been cut open. Sans shirt was unscathed. You breathed a sigh of relief... and began laughing uncontrolably. Everything faded into black...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much for reading, guys! I had a lot of fun making this chapter! Im sorry it took so long, but it was a long chapter, and i had stuff going on. Sorry bout that...
> 
> Anyways, the canon undertale arc of this work will be finished in two chapters! If anyone finds the secrets hidden in the last two chapters, you get cookies! I hope you guys are enjoying this! This is getting spicy! But dont worry! Things will cool off a bit in three chapters!
> 
> Tell me how you guys are doing in the comments! And tell me your favorite type of music as well!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading people! Subs, kudos, and comments are always appreciated! Thanks so much!


	10. The Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and White Eyes talk in the void

-Frisk's POV (2nd Person)-

 

You we're standing in the void. Your shirt was bloody, and under it, you felt several holes in your chest. As the winds of nothing blew through without cause or clear direction, you felt a breeze travel  _through_ you... 

"Well, Frisk?" said a voice you we're all too familiar with. Spinning, you summoned a glowing red sword, and slashed. Your sword parted anti-air. Behind you, White Eyes said, "Well that wasn't nice..." 

You rolled forward, and spun. Standing in front of you, White Eyes was leaning on his sword. "You really want to fight me? And with that too?" he scoffed. You looked at your blade. A glowing red ethereal katana usually makes people back up. But... a glowing black double-edged bastard gladius made your katana look like a stilleto. You uncurled your fist, and the katana vanished. 

"How about no?" you said tentatively. White Eyes smirked. His sword didn't dissapear, but instead, changed into a double edged Excaliberan Sword. It glowed with a starry nimbus of black energy.

"What is black, anyway?" you said, staring at the sword. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Black is a color," 

"You know what I mean, asshole," you growled. He laughed and sheathed his sword. 

"You know about all of the soul colors, and thier corresponding concepts?" he asked. You nodded.

"Well, he's two more. White is light energy. To sum it up in words... Compassion. Hope. Love." he said. As he talked, he pulled his sword from his belt. Instead of black, the blade glowed an intense white, like the center of a supernova. The outline of another man appeared, equiped with a sword and shield. The dummy-man swung his sword. White Eyes side stepped, and stabbed him in the side. 

"You're good," you said, as he twirled his sword. "Well, practice can help. But people who are masters at something were usually born to do said something," 

You shrugged and said, "So what is black magic?" 

He smirked at you. His sword changed color again. The sky in between stars could not have matched the black of this sword. "Take a guess, Frisk," he said. Another warrior appeared. This one was several feet taller than White Eyes. It could've been a monster. It held a wicked one-edge sword, with serations along the blade. The apparatus swung his blade side ways. White Eyes rolled the same direction as the blade, jumped up and off of the creatures arm, and lodged his sword in its chest. He jumped away as the creature dissapeared. Once again, you we're mesmerized by his skill. 

"Well, Frisk?" he asked. "Oh... um. Dark Magic?" you stumbled over the words. He nodded. "Magic and Energy are very similar. Sometimes, it's impossible to differentiate. Dark Magic is tricky. It's usually completly impossible to hurt a person who can use dark magic..." he mused. "Why? How?" you asked, confused. 

He shrugged. "Dark and Light Magic users can pull off some pretty cool stunts. Most Magical attacks sent against dark users end up hurting the caster. Most Magical attacks used against light users can be absorbed, adding to thier own magic reserviors," 

"How is that even possible?" you asked. He laughed and said, "How is it possible that you've lived the same timeline for a year? How is it possible that no matter how many times people kill you, you somehow come back to life? It's  _MAGIC_ , Frisk. Magic doesn't always make sense. It's not always supposed to. Light and Dark users are just as strong as DT users... sometimes even stronger." 

"How many Dark and Light users have there been? How many Determination?" you asked. He sat cross legged on the 'ground'. You joined him. He smirked and waved his hand. Suddenly, you we're both at the beginning of the Underground, sitting in a bed of Buttercups. You didn't even blink. 

"Not many Frisk... not many. And it's never a good sign when a Dark or Light soul shows up. They seem to only show up when the world needs saving..." he frowned. That left you with more questions than ever. 

"When has the world ever needed saving?" you said, incredulous. He smirked and said, "Frisk. You've been living this same week in time for the last year. And at the seventh day of every week, you dissapear from time entirely, and do  _what?_ " he asked. You paused...

"I fight Asriel... and the whole world starts to end," you mumbled. White Eyes nodded. "Besides you, there haven't been many 'Saviors'. Most of them are light and dark souls. They all dissapear at the end of thier quests. I do remember one very peculiar case of a courage soul saving the world. It was very odd. They usually shape the world, but they dont have much to do with existence as it is..." he mused. You frowned and said, "But how many other determination souls have there been besides Chara and I?" 

White Eyes paused, and began to count on his fingers.

"You're the seventh... lucky number. Congrats, Frisk..." he muttered. 

"Seventh!" you exclaimed. He smirked. "Red, Black, and White souls are very rare, Frisk. All White and Black souls dissapear after the ends of thier quests. Some Red souls do as well... you should know that," he said sadly. 

You paused. 

"So... So I'm going to... die, after we get out of the underground?" you said quietly. White Eyes shrugged. "I don't know Frisk. Several Determination souls have spent years in the same timelines, avoiding that fate. Most accepted thier fate. Even now, some Determination souls are reliving their adventures over and over, avoiding 'erasion'. You've been doing it... albeit, for a shorter period than most," he said sadly. 

"But... why?" you said, staring at the flowers. White Eyes shrugged. "Some things just are the way they are, Frisk. Chara wasn't 'erased'. Neither was Marian. You will probably continue existing after the surface," he inspected a flower as he talked. "Who was Marian?" you said, confused. "Marian was the... third determination soul. But that's not important right now," he said briskly. "We have things to discuss before I send you back," 

"Back where?" you asked, more confused than ever. "Back to the timeline," he said, twirling a flower. "B-back?" you said, incredulous. "But... I died! And I haven't gone back to my 'save point'..." you said slowly. You looked up at White Eyes. "What did you do!?" 

"I momentarily pulled you out of the space-time continuum," he said easily. "How the hell... Who are you!" you yelled. "You're still not asking the right questions, Frisk," he said. You stood up and stepped back several paces. 

"I saw you... you were on a hill near Mt. Ebott. You were the one that sealed the monsters underground?" you whispered. 

"Of course not. Gannel sealed the monsters underneath Mt. Ebott," he stared at you, his gaze piercing. "Stop that!" you yelled. "Stop what?" he laughed. "Stop looking at me like I've done something wrong!" you yelled. He laughed more, and said, "It's not that. It's my eyes. Is this better?" you turned. His eyes were now a deep, iridescent red. His gaze still unsettled you, but now... he didn't seem all that powerful, or dangerous. Now, he seemed more like a person. 

"... better," you mumbled. "But you still did something terrible!" you yelled, you previous fury returning in full. "You could've stopped it! Monsters wouldn't have had to suffer for so long!" you raged. He stared at you calmly. That, above all else made you angry. You summoned your katana again, and slashed as hard as you could towards his neck. 

Suddenly, you were on the ground. A red Excaliburan sword hovered inches from your chest. Red Eyes's stood tall, and regal. His face held no emotion. 

_**"If you want to be destroyed, I will gladly accommodate you,"**_ his voice rang all around you. His mouth hadn't moved.  _ **"What has happened on the surface since monsters left, except for war, famine, and suffering? And now, finally, things are calm. And monsters are returning. If they had stayed, how fast do you think they would have been wiped out by the humans, for no other reason than fear? The last thousand years have been nothing but suffering and pain on the surface. Be glad the monsters were spared from that."**_ his desembodied voice said. 

His eyes weren't just white iris'. They  _glowed_ white. And black. And red. And every other color, all at once. The wind howled around you, matching his fury. The bed of flowers dissapeared, replaced by a battle field. Bodies littered the wet ground. Flags, swords, shields, and other equipment were scattered across the land. The limbs of the dead were thrust to the sky at odd angles. And every eye you could see glowed.  _ **"This is all that happened to the world after monsters left. They was no sunshine. There was no peace. There was death. And meanwhile, underground, monsters were building a peaceful society, that endured for 3000 years! And now, when things have calmed on the surface, monsters can now return! How is that bad, Frisk?"**_ he said angrily. You turned and faced him. His sword was clenched in his right hand, at his side. It, too, glowed. You sheathed your sword in nothingness. His eyes stopped glowing, but they were once again white. The battlefield melted back into the flowerbed at the front of the ruins. 

"Nothing, but pain, death, and horror have rules the surface for the past 3000 years, Frisk. The Monsters don't know what they were spared from," he sounded heart broken. "I didn't make the best decision. I didn't even know what was to come after the Monsters were trapped. But I didn't have a choice. And even if I did, I still saved the Monsters. So... you should be grateful..." he said, hands clenched. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't know," you said quietly. He laughed and said, "No one does! No one knows anything. And we all have to try to do what is best for ourselves, for the people we love, and for the world. It doesn't matter if you're erased on the surface, Frisk. Your friends will be on the surface. And there will be peace. Your death will have  _purpose_!" he said. For a moment, you couldn't breathe. He was right. And he had just said everything you had been telling yourself since you felt your 'death' on the surface. 

"But... if it does mean anything to you..." he said quietly. You turned. "You wont be erased. I've already seen it. You live Frisk. So... be happy about that," he said, melancholy clear in his voice. Your jaw dropped. "But... how? You said it yourself, I would die when I reached the surface! I... I felt my death getting closer everytime I made it... and now, you're telling me that I'm going to live?" you said angrily. 

"Well, if you don't want to live, thats fine," he shrugged. "No! I want to live!" you said quickly. "But... how? How do you know?" you said, awestruck. 

He paused. Something flashed across his face. "I know, because I just made it happen, Frisk..." he said quietly. You nearly choked on your tongue. "But.... what... how? And who the hell are you!" you yelled, frustration, anger, and longing overidding your caution. 

He laughed, and said, "I believe Flowey figured it out, long ago," 

"Asriel," you said grudgingly. He smiled. "Whatever you want to call him. Personally, I like to believe that they are separate. Flowey only exists because Asriel used to. Asriel only continues to exist because Flowey does. Thier personalities are similar, but not entirly the same.." he mused. You paused. "So... so I can separate them?" you whispered. 

He shrugged. "If you want to. It would take some serious magic just to bring Asriel back. Separating him from Flowey is another thing entirely," 

You kept thinking about it, and then realized that he had just side-stepped your question. "Stop avoiding my question. Who are you!" you said. 

He smiled and said, "Well, like I said, Flowey figured it out a long time ago. This world, this reality, is 'just a game'. And if this is a game... You have to have a Player,"

To that, you had absolutly no response. He laughed and said, "But, maybe, you want to call me by my 'original' name. Nice to meet you, Frisk. I'm Andalus,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Bit of a cliffhanger, I know, but the next chapter should be up in a little bit. Welcome Andalus to the story, everybody! He's here to stay! Was anyone surprised by that little plot twist? I worked hard on it! Anyways, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Kudos, Subs, comments, and such are appreciated! 
> 
> IF ANYONE FINDS THE ORIGIN OF ANDALUS'S NAME, I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES


	11. Hello, friend of my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Charisk ship, people!

-Chara's POV (2nd Person)-

 

"Frisk! Frisk, come on! Wake up!" you yelled, shaking him slightly. Behind you, Sans was silent. You'd deal with him later. Sans had dissipated the bones he'd lodged in Frisk's chest. Frisk, however, was neither moving, nor breathing. 

"C'mon, kid. You can do it," Sans muttered behind you. "Shut up, bone bag!" you hissed at him. He grunted nonchalantly. "Chara?" he said nervously. "What now, asshole?" you said vehemently. "If I uh... killed him... then why hasn't he 'gone back' yet?" Sans said nervously. You turned back to Frisk, and lowered your vision into magic. In front of you, Frisk was outlined in white, while represented with black. He was sitting crosslegged. His eyes were white dots. His mouth was moving, and he was gesturing rapidly. His eyes widened. He fell backward out of his position, and scooted away from whatever he was facing. He looked shellshocked, and terrified. You didn't understand what was happening, but you ignored it anyways. You turned your attention to Frisk's soul, which somehow hadn't shattered. In fact, it looked vibrant. It floated happily in his chest, devoid of any signs of breaking. You severed your connection to the flow of magic, and returned your vision to normal. Beside you, Sans was still waiting. "He isn't dead," you told him.

He looked ready to argue. He started to say somthing, then paused and shrugged. Suddenly, Frisk's chest rose, slowly, and deliberately. The pool of blood that had surrounded him was no longer growing. You saw yourself in the surface of the gore. You looked... scared. Terrified. Slowly, Frisk started to open his eyes. You and Sans were statues. Suddenly, Frisk gasped, shot up, and ran his hands over his chest. 

After a moment, he relaxed. You didn't. Because his eyes... his iris' were pure white, with a ring of black marking the edge. He blinked and the illusion disappeared. His eyes were his own. Red. Deep, scarlet red. Looking at him, something stirred in your stomach, and you were unsure of what it was. 

Frisk blinked, and then tucked his knees into his chest. Sans stepped forward. You uttered an animalistic growl, and stepped in front of him. Sans sighed, and raised his hands in polite surrender. After he stepped back, you whirled, and crushed Frisk in a hug. 

"Mhff aff," he said through your shirt. You released him and he said, " Get off. I can't breathe!"  You laughed... and sure. You sounded a bit hysterical. You felt a bit hysterical. But at this point, you didn't care. Frisk was alive! He hadn't died!  ...  How hadn't Frisk died?

 

"Um, Frisk?" you said timidly. Frisk rubbed his temples. "Yeah, Chara?" he groaned. "How are you alive?" you said incredulously. Frisk glanced down at his shirt. Somehow, the holes had been repaired. He lifted his gingerely. Underneath, his skin was smooth. There were no signs of any damage. Frisk sighed in relief, and let go of his shirt. He paused for a moment, and stared at nothing. Then, he lifted his hands behind his head, and fell backward. He lay there uneasily, staring into space. His eyes looked like glass. 

"Uh, kid?" Sans said nervously. Frisk shifted his head, to where Sans was visible. "Yeah?" 

"What the hell?" Sans said simply. Frisk laughed and let his head fall back again. Once more, his gaze wavered, and became unmoored. He stared into nothing, and barely even breathed. "Frisk?" you said, worry in your voice. 

He lifted his head. "Yeah?" 

"What's wrong with you?" you said, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. Frisk sat up, and pulled one knee up too his body. "Chara, look! I'm fine! I'm not even hurt! Why are you crying?" he said. He seemed to be okay, and easy-going. But his eyes still looked like glass. They still showed sadness, and shock.

Before you could answer, Sans said, "Welp. You guys seem like you need to be alone. I'm going to Grillbys,"  Frisk just nodded, like he didn't care that his would-be killer was just walking away. As Sans turned to leave, you snatched up the knife from beside Frisk. Before you could charge after Sans, Frisk grabbed you by the wrist. You hesistated, and turned back to him. He smiled, and his eyes were no longer distracted. He was focused on the present again. He smiled... like this was all perfectly okay. You shook your head, and tried to pull your arm free of his grip. Instead of being freed, you were pulled backward. .. you had underestimated his strenght. You fell onto your back leg, and went from a kneeling position to sprawled on the floor.

You growled, and started to stand. Frisk stood with you. Before you could dash after Sans, who was almost to the end of the hall, Frisk grabbed your wrist, and spun you around to face him. You started to turn again, but he leaned in, and kissed you, which effectivly stopped you from moving. You paused, shocked, then dropped the knife, and leaned into the kiss.

When he finally pulled away, you were speechless. You forgot where you were. You forgot what you wanted to do. You forgot your own name. Frisk half-grimaced, half-smiled, and said, "Was it _that_ bad? I'm sorry..."  He stared at his feet, his cheeks slightly red. Instead of answering him, you rushed forward, and kissed him.  He tensed for a moment, and then relaxed and kissed you back. You threw your arms around his neck, and he put his hands on your waist. "Get a room, you two!" Sans called from the end of the corridor. That... effectivly killed the mood. 

"I'm going to kill him," you growled. Frisk laughed and pulled you back as you started after Sans. This time, you did as Frisk said, and stopped pursuing him. Instead, you began to berrate Frisk. "Why are you letting him get away! He litterally killed you!" you exclaimed. Frisk looked down for a moment, and his eyes clouded over. "If you couldn't tell, Sans was horrified. He was aiming for you. To us, that's not much better. But to him, that's his goal. That's... validated," Frisk said. "When he saw what he did... well, I don't know what he'll do now, but I'm worried,"

You paused, and realized he was right. "Why... why did you kiss me?" you asked quietly. Frisk's cheeks reddened a bit, and he said, "Well, it stopped you, didn't it?"  You blinked, then said, "If you were trying to surprise me into stopping, why were you so... passionate, with that kiss then?" you said smartly. He paused, and blushed even deeper. "I- I... I was just..." he stuttered. You laughed, and kissed him again, which, effectivly shut  _him_ up. This time, it was Frisk's turn to be speechless. "I love you, Frisk," you said, as he stared at you. He swallowed and said, "I love you too, Chara..." 

You both began to lean forward again. Suddenly, you phased through Frisk. "DAMMIT!" you cursed. Frisk cracked up as you fumed. "You... ahahaha... that was.. -laughing- ... oh my god i cant breathe!" he crowed. Your cheeks flamed as he fell over, clutching his stomach. "Shut up, Frisk," you muttered. He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes as he stood. 

"Oh... that was hilarious!" he laughed again. You scowled at him. When he looked back at you, he started to calm again, realizing how peeved you were. "I'm sorry, Chara. It's just... really funny. And the look on your face was priceless!" he said, smiling again. Against your will, the corners of your mouth lifted. "Just come on. We have a King / Dad to fight..." 

Frisk sighed, the last of his humor abbating. You returned to his body, and he set off for the throne room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! Finally! FINALLY! I SHIP IT! CHARISK IS HERE! 
> 
> Yeah, in this chapter, we finally hit Charisk! Im happy it's here. I hope you guys like this chapter! I put a lot of effort into it! 
> 
> "Chapter 12" will be going up immediatly after this one, as chapter 12 is an author's notes. Thanks so much for reading guys! Subs, Kudos, and comments are appreciated! Dongus out!


	12. Authors Notes (2-?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes

Hello everybody! I hope you guys are enjoing the read so far! I certainly am! I want to thank everyone for all of the support! It's fantabulous! As long as people keep supporting this, i will continue to post chapters! Now, onto the point of this A/N

 

I just posted another work on my profile, called 'Hi, im the author'. Check it out, and look at the description to see what it is for.

 

Now, onto This is Where It Ends. Chapter 11 just came out, and it ended in the Judgement Hall. Chapter 12 is going to start at the end of the Asriel fight. Im sure some people are wondering why i skipped so many boss fights. Thats becuase the boss fights have no relevence to the story. If i put on in (Undyne and Mettaton), thats because something happened during, or directly after the fight, that related to the plot of this work. So, sorry Toriel, Papyrus, Muffet, Regular Mettaton, Asgore, and Omega Flowey. The next chapter is the final chapter in this arc that has canon undertale in it. Hooray! Weve reached a milestone! After that, things will cool down, and turn into a regular life for Frisk, which i will still be narrating, cuz im a nosy nancy. So, everyone stay tuned for that.

 

Thanks for all the support everyone! I really hope you're enjoying this. If you find something in a chapter that you think needs correction, copy-paste the sentence into comments, and once i correct it, i will reply with 'corrected'. Thanks so much for the awesome comments from all the people! Stay Determined! 

~SirDongus


	13. Is This Where it Ends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just start reading

-Frisk's POV (2nd Person)-

 

"What's this feeling... what's happening to me?" Asriel said, confused. His confusion quickly turned to anger. "No... NO. I DONT NEED ANYONE!" he screamed. From his outstretched arms, rainbow colored comets, wreathed in magical flames shot out towards you. Despite your best efforts, you were tired, and your head hurt as if a bull had kicked you in the forehead. As you dodged, several comets ripped through your form, and struck your soul. Your HP decreased dramatically. "STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Asriel screamed, more scared than angry now. "Do you hear me? I'll t-tear you apart!" 

From his hands, more comets blazed a path through the nothingness that surrounded you. The void couldn't match the sense of emptyness that came from this place. During this fight, everything, even the void, just simply didn't exist. The comets swirled toward you. Luckily, there were far fewer this time, and they werent as intense. You managed to dodge all but one. "Chara... do you know why I'm doing this? Why I keep fighting to keep you around?" Asriel said wearily. In front of him, wave after wave of fireballs appeared. And nothing touched you. "I'm doing this, because you're special, Chara. You're the only one that understands me," Asriel said dejectedly. "You're the only one... who is any fun to play with anymore..." 

Another wave of fireballs lit up the darkness. Once again, nothing touched you. "No... that's not just it," Asriel said, voice rising. "I'm doing this, because I care about you, Chara!" his voice broke. "I care about you more than anyone else!" 

Inside you, Chara was completly silent. For the first time since the early runs, you knew she was crying over Asriel. 

"So, PLEASE!" Asriel screamed. He raised his arms. 

"STOP DOING THIS! AND JUST LET ME WIN!!!" 

Multicolored light flowed around you. You're health dropped to zero. You pushed your soul in front of your body, and held on to everything you knew, everything you wanted. 

Your health dropped even further. Your entire being burned. Your soul shook with the force of the attack, and your Determination. Suddenly, the lights shut off. In front of you, Asriel floated, head lowered. "Chara," he cried.  **"I'm here, Azzy,"** she whispered.

"I'm so alone, Chara," he said.  **"We're here now Asriel. You wont be alone,"**

"I'm so afraid, Chara," Asriel cried.  **"You don't have to be afraid anymore, Azzy,"**

"Chara, I... I," he faltered. Everything flashed pure white. 

* * *

 

In front of you, Asriel Dreemurr stood, face hidden under an arm as he wept for his sibling. "I'm so sorry," he cried. 

Slowly, he stopped crying. "I... I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?" Asriel asked, half-laughing, half-crying. Then, he looked down, and said, "I know... you're not actually, Chara, are you?"  You shook your head. He nodded. "Chara's been gone for a long time," 

"What... what is your name?" he asked, looking up. "Frisk," you said happily. 

"Frisk," Asriel tried the name. "That's... that's a nice name," he laughed. "Frisk, I haven't felt like this for a long time..." he said. 

"As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people..." he continued. "But... with everyone's souls inside of me, I not only have my own compassion back... but I can feel every other monster's as well," he said, slightly awestruck. "They... they all care about each other so much. And, they care about you too, Frisk," he said, smiling. "I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys... Toriel. Monsters are wierd. Even though they barely know you... it feels like they all really love you," he said. 

He looked down. "Frisk. I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me," he said dejectedly. "I acted so strange, and horrible... I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders... There's no excuse for what I've done," he said sadly. "I do forgive you Asriel... And... I think someone else does as well," you smiled. You focused on your soul, and your determination. For a moment, your entire being burned. Your vision cut out, and you nearly collapsed.

Suddenly, a bright light shone from nowhere. A blast shook the 'area', and two souls appeared in front of you. One grayish, and pointed toward what would be the sky. And one red... pointing toward what would be the gorund.

Slowly, the white soul began to drift towards Asriel. His mouth hung open for a moment, and then slowly, he extended a hand. Mere inches from the soul, he looked to you. You nodded, and Asriel closed his eyes. Reaching forward, Asriel claimed the soul. A white light flashed, and you still stood with Asriel, in absolute nothingness. But, he seemed... more rooted. More  _here_. Suddenly, tears appeared in Asriel's eyes. He laughed and fell to his knees. You stood in front of him and laughed as well. You'd survived! It was impossible! And you'd done it!

"F-Frisk..." Asriel said, tears rolling down his cheeks. He stared at the soul in between you. "I... I cant even begin to.... thanks so much! Is... is that your soul?" he asked. You shook your head. For a moment Asriel looked confused. A high pitched whine filled the 'air', and Chara merely exploded into existence between you. 

You rolled to your feet, and opened your mouth, popping your ears. "Really, Chara?" you asked. Chara was brushing her clothes down, and examining her body in wonder. Finally, she turned to you, and said, "What?"  You rolled your eyes. 

"C-Chara?" Asriel sputtered behind her. Chara turned. Asriel's eyes shone. She stood completly still. Suddenly, they both rushed towards each other, and each tried to tackle the other in a hug. They ended up on their knees in front of you, laughing, crying, and yelling. After several tear-filled minutes, everyone calmed down enough for you to explain what had happened, and request that Asriel bring back the world.

"Oh... yeah, right," he said. His face was still wet with tears of joy, as was Chara's. "Brace yourselves, guys. This is gonna be a shock..." Asriel muttered. Every sense was filled with an explosion. 

* * *

 

You groaned, and sat up. Around you, your friends were assembled in a ring. No one spoke. Next to you, Chara and Asriel sat up as well. After making sure that you and Chara were okay, Asriel flopped back into a laying position, and stayed there. Chara sat cross-legged, and began to smooth her rumpled clothes. You pulled one knee up to your body, and draped an arm over. Silence reigned for several moments. 

Finally, Asriel sat up, Chara finished smoothing her clothes, and the three of you looked up at the ring of assembled monsters. Toriel and Asgore's eyes were full of wonder. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys were full of shock. You looked at the royal scientist and shrugged. 

"My children," Toriel said, voice wavering. "I must be dreaming..." You, Chara, and Asriel laughed. Everyone stared at you as you cracked up.

Finally, you got up, and Asriel gently pinched Toriel on the arm. Toriel stared at her arm for a second, and then scooped up the three of you in a boss-monster sized hug. You laughed as Toriel exercised her motherly powers of smothering her children. Chara and Asriel were also laughing, but it was muted by Toriel's dress. After a moment, you gently extricated yourself. Chara and Asriel remained in Toriel's embrace. Eventually, they pulled away as well, and it was Asgore's turn for a hug.

Everyone began talking at once. You slowly stepped out of the circle, back toward the Underground. Sans glanced over, and you froze. His grin looked happy, and he seemed at peace... you shook your head at him. He sighed, and winked at you.  You smiled, turned, and walked back into the city.

 

* * *

 

-Chara's POV (2nd Person)-

 

"So, yeah. We're back... ," you sighed. A dreamy smile was plastered to Asriel's face. You giggled, looking from face... And your heart skipped a beat when you realized that Frisk was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my god!" you yelled. Everyone jumped. You turned, and scanned the small room. He was nowhere. "He must have gone ahead," Sans said. "Oh, yes, that must be it," Toriel said, releived. As everyone moved toward the exit of the Underground, Sans winked at you and Asriel. After a moments hesitation, you turned. After scanning the area, you found Frisk's footprints, leading back into the underground. You gestured to Asriel, and you set off after the Angel of Monsters. 

* * *

 

You caught up to him in the ruins. Frisk's dissapearence had gone unnoticed for long enough, that he was able to traverse the entirety of the underground, talking with every single monster along the way. He was walking through the door to the ruins when you caught up to him. 

He was walking with his hands in his pockets, head down. His shoulders were slightly hunched. For some reason, rather than calling to him, by unspoken consent, you and Asriel began to stalk Frisk. 

He went through the ruins, chatting politely with all of the monsters. Finally, you tracked him all the way back to the cavern at the beginning of the ruins. "I don't know what he's doing here. I'm not over there anymore," Asriel whispered to you. 

Frisk walked through the archway, and into the carvern that he, you, and all of the rest of the fallen children had entered the underground through. You and Asriel stuck to the shadows and watched. When he got to the bed of flowers, he looked up at the sky for a moment. 

A figure in a black jacket and jeans appeared from nowhere. You squeaked, and Asriel clamped a hand over your mouth. They hadn't heard you. Frisk shook hands with the person in black. He seemed completely at ease with the whole situation. Together, Frisk and the person in black sat down in the bed of flowers.  

Frisk gestured as he spoke. You couldn't make out the words, but it was obviously urgent. The person in black sighed and pulled down his hood. This time, you were the one to shush Asriel, as he gasped. Frisk and the other boy still hadn't heard you.

The boy in black said something to Frisk. Frisk shook his head and began to gesture frantically. The other boy laughed. Frisk growled and crossed his arms. 

Frisk said something, still glaring. The other boy nodded and stood. He pulled Frisk to his feet. They were still talking.

Asriel tapped your arm. "C'mon..." he said quietly. He walked out from the shadows and approached the pair. You remained in the doorway, in sight, but out of earshot. Frisk and the other boy didn't even blink as Asriel joined them. Frisk glanced at you. He looked slightly preoccupied, his gaze somewhat distant. He smiled, then returned to the conversation. You paused, and then followed Asriel. 

"... doing here?" Asriel was saying. The other boy smiled, and said, "Just having some fun,"  He didn't acknowledge you. You stepped into the circle. Frisk nodded to you, but didn't say anything. The Boy was tall, thin, and lanky. His arms were slightly muscular, but not overly done. He had medium length brown hair that hung in a messy curtain around his head. His face was angular, yet round, and was a shade between yours and Frisk's. Tanned, but not to Frisk's level. When he lifted his face, his eyes were a deep scarlet red. You squinted, making sure you werent just imagining it. But his eyes were definatly red. He ignored you, and continued talking. "Anyways, Frisk, you should be fine. There will be some minor problems between monsters and humans on the surface, but besides that, I dont remember anything of note...". 

You paused for a moment, mouth open. He sounded like he was telling Frisk the future. And, granted, he radiated power. But you didn't think anyone could ever predict any future events, save you and Frisk. "Hi... I'm -".  "Chara," the Boy said, turning to you. "Yes, I know who you are. But, sure. Nice to meet you," he smiled, and extended a hand. You reached forward, and returned the formality. 

You gasped as his hand grasped yours. Your entire being thrummed for a moment, and something felt... different. The Boy withdrew his hand, and joined it with his other, in the pockets of his jacket. A grin twisted his lips. You realized you'd been holding your breath, and exhaled. Frisk and Asriel were both studying you. "My name is Andalus," the boy added. You withdrew your hand and nodded. "Nice to meet you... Andy?" 

He paused, and Frisk and Asriel both froze. You hesitated, unsure of what exactly was happening. Andalus frowned, staring at nothing. A white light, small, and barely noticeable, appeared in Asriel's palm. Frisk had tensed as well, and you saw the knife hidden in his sleeve. Suddenly, a grin split Andalus's face. 

"Andy... I like that," he laughed. Frisk relaxed his hand, and Asriel closed his, extinguishing the fire within. After a moment, they laughed as well. "You seem to have a knack for giving people nick-names," Frisk said. You giggled and replied, "It's easy. Just put a 'y' at the end, Frisky,"  Frisk cheeks shaded red, and you laughed at his discomfort. Sighing, you turned back to Asriel and Andy. 

"So, Andy," you said. He nodded to you. "Everyone here seems to know who you are, except for me. Would anyone like to fill me in, please?" you asked, voice reaching a slight soprano by the last word. 

Andalus grimaced, and said, "It's... a confusing subject... but, if you remember, in your 'pacifist' runs of your adventure, Flowey-" 

"Asriel," you and Asriel said simultaniously. Andy shrugged, and said, "Asriel hinted at the world, as you see it, being 'just a game',"  

You nodded. "My brother is crazy. What's your..." you faltered. Andalus smiled. "If this is a game, there has to be a player," you said, hoping you were wrong. 

Andalus spread his hands. "And this has been an excelent game you've played," 

You pondered that for a moment. Frisk and Asriel watched you. Then, you promptly collapse onto the flowers. The others joined you, and you all sat. 

The four most powerful beings in the universe. Sitting together, in a bed of flowers. 

* * *

 

-(Frisk's POV (2nd Person)-

 

 "So, I'll be near you guys at pretty much all times," Andalus concluded. You nodded. You were still a bit rattled. You were suddenly learning, and meeting, an all-powerful being who you'd never even thought existed. You had been an aithiest you whole life, and suddenly, here was a god. 

"No I'm not," Andalus said, looking to you. You shook yourself from your reverie, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"I'm not a god," Andalus said simply. Chara and Asriel both paused, mouths still open from the conversation. "You... don't die. You're omnicient. And you can pull of incredible magic with barely any thought. How exactly are you not a god?" you asked politely. 

"Because I don't want to be a god," Andalus said simply. "I just watch over the many universes, ambivalently. I usually don't interfere, but sometimes, I can't help it. I guess, you would call me, somewhere along the lines of a guardian..." he mused. "Okay, Mr. Guardian Player, sir. Would you like a side of divine?" you giggled. Andy smiled, and Frisk burst into laughter. 

You flopped backward onto your back, and stared at the sky. After a moment, you noticed something. The sky hadn't changed at all in the time you'd been here... wait. How long had you been here? You jumped to your feet. "We have to leave!" you told them. Frisk and Asriel stared at you for a moment. Andy didn't really react. He just pulled out a phone, and began tapping. 

"Why do we have to leave?" Chara asked, confused. "How long have we been here?" you said. It wasn't even a question. Their faces went slack, and they spun to their feet. 

"Literally no time at all," Andy said, still tapping. You frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

"I stopped time when you got here," he said simply. His words hit you like hammerblows. "Stopped time?" you said incredulously. 

"Hello? Player?" he said, voice ripe with sarcasm. You huffed in irritation as he laughed. "Well, start it back up again. I want to go home anyways," you told him. He continued tapping. "Um, Andy?" you asked. 

"What?" he turned to you. "I want to go home..." you said, feeling slightly lost. "Yes, and? You don't expect me to teleport you there, do you? Wait... You don't have a home right now. How would that work?" he mused. 

"Can you please just resume time?" you whined. 

"I did it the first time you asked," he said, returning to his phone. You looked at Asriel. He shrugged, and turned back to Andy. 

"Welp. See ya later then?" he asked. Andy nodded. Chara extended a hand, and after a moment, Andy took it. "Good luck,"  "That depends on your goodwill," she told him. He laughed and turned to Asriel. "Later, flower boy," Asriel scowled, but returned a high-five. "I'll catch you later then?" you asked. Andy nodded. You opened your arms, and without hesitation, Andy returned a hug. Once Andy pulled away, you turned, and walked back into the ruins. When you glanced over your shoulder, Andy was still in the flower bed, staring up at the sky. 

"Things just got a bit more complicated, didn't they?" Chara asked. You and Asriel both nodded. "Things will turn out okay," Asriel said brightly. "They always do!"  You thought about it. "Welp... that was that. I don't even know how long we've been here, but... I guess that's it,"  Chara nodded. You smiled as bravely as you could, and said, "Okay, now we have a new challenge. We have to survive the surface without any ability to save, or reset!" Chara and Asriel both laughed as you began to lay out a 'game plan' in a phony voice. 

Halfway through your explaination of why you shouldn't have to do any of the chores, your phone chimed. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. 

You glanced at your pocket in horror. Slowly, you reached down, and pulled the phone from your pocket. The screen showed Toriel's contact, and a new message. You glanced at Chara and Asriel. 

"Were dead," 

"Probably," Chara agreed.

"Oh god. This can't end well," Asriel said nervously. You and Chara nodded.

 

As a trio, you ran as fast as you could back to the group. You smiled to yourself as you ran. 

 

 

You Are Filled With Determination

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omigosh! 
> 
> ^Thats the best summary of my feelings. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading guys! I feel like these switches between perspectives and such were a bit cluncky in this chapter, but i was using as much brevity as possible in my attempts to reach the ending conversations. Anyway, we finally reached the end of the Underground Story Arc. From here, normal life, with normal dramatic problems, will ensue for Frisk and his siblings! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I really did. And if you find and spelling errors or such, post them in the comments, please, so i can correct them for future readers? Besides that, i think this wrapped up pretty nicely!


	14. Authors Notes (3 - ?)

Hey guys!

Thanks so much for reading this far! I really enjoyed writing this arc! And now its over...   
I just posted the last chapter of the Underground Arc. Now, were moving on to Frisk, Chara, and Asriel's lives after the final reset.   
So, hopefully, the Underground Arc satisfied everyone's 'finale ending' cravings, because, now, this is a continuation story, that im going to develop, probably more slowely thanthe Underground Arc.

Now, I just opened up an ask blog for me, and for any of the Characters in any of my works, called 'Hello, Im the Author,' I mentioned it in my last Author's Notes, but that was before the update chapter that confirmed it was an ask blog. So, Ask away, people, and every chapter will answer all of the questions of the previous chapter! Thanks!

Now, it's time for some -heart to heart-... pun not intended.   
I was so nervous about posting this work. Half the time, I didn't know how to continue, or didn't even think it would be good. I was so worried that i would post a bad chapter, and the comment section would turn into my personal hell. But every time i post a chapter, i come back a couple hours later, and the comments section has all of your messages. And theyre so kind, and you guys are so supportive. It gave what i needed to keep going. So, honestly guys. Thanks, from the bottom of my red heart, for all of your support, and kindness. It keeps me writing these. And im so happy to see that people are liking this, and all of the passionate comments from people. And im sorry if this story isnt what you want. Im just doing my best to make a fun read for people to enjoy. And as long as i see that people are still enjoying this, im going to keep posting. 

Anyway, enough of that. Thanks for reading guys! The next chapter *should* come in a couple of days. If not, it might be delayed. Sry 

 

*You feel yourselves filling with Courage, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, Perserverance, Determination, Hope, and Love*


	15. A Normal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it

-Asriel's POV (2nd Person)-

 

Frisk turned and sprinted. Just as he reached the wall, shots rang out, and he collapsed, dead. 

You turned and dove for cover. Rolling to a kneeling position, you stopped... silence reigned for a moment. In the distance, you could hear fire. 

A faint click sounded nearby. You shot forward and dashed behind a building. Bullets missed you by millimeters. You kept running. 

Chara ran out from an alley a few feet in front of you and vaulted over a small wall, scything down a man as she went.

Andy appeared through the smoke, running toward you. Without speaking, he drew his knife and launched himself at you. You ducked and he flew over your head, burying his knife in the chest of the man who had snuck up on you. You nodded to each other, and he dashed off. 

You turned to see several people walking across the street. You fired, and they went down in a heap. Chara was nowhere to be found. You dashed down the street, and turned left into the alley the men had come from. Halfway down the alley, Chara was lying face down in a pool of blood. You sighed and jumped over her corpse. 

You turned out of the alley and ran across another road. Down the street, five people we're ambling your way. Before they saw you, you dashed into a building, killing two people on your way out. When you reached the end of the block, you saw Andalus running through the intersection ahead. As you watched, bullets tore through his form, and he collapsed. 

You turned and ran the other way, trying to catch them in the side. You entered a building, and rushed up the stairs, vaulting out of the window and landing on the rooftops. You jumped from building to building, making your way to the intersection Andy had died in. 

You looked across the street and saw a sniper in the window. Before you could fire, he pulled the trigger, and you collapsed in a rag doll. 

 ~~~~

"Dammit!" you cursed, tossing the controller to the side. Frisk, Chara, and Andy laughed. "That's the fifth round they've won! How does this keep happening!" you raged. 

Suppressing a smile, Frisk said, "Why don't we play something else? Or take a break and go hang out outside?"

Chara smiled and said, "Yeah, let's go outside... I'm bored with this too." Frisk disappeared down the hall. He came back out with your jackets. You walked out into the garage, and grabbed your bike. Chara tossed a basketball out of the way and grabbed hers. Frisk took his down from the hooks on the wall, and you opened the garage door. Andy was sitting on a bike by the curb, drinking a soda. 

"Dude, share?" you asked. He shrugged and snapped his fingers. Three soda's appeared on the ground. "I'll take a cheeseburger!" Chara joked. "I'm not a restaurant!" Andy said indignantly. Frisk smirked and said, "Yeah, but I still want pizza,"   Everyone laughed, and Andy cracked a smile. 

Turning, picked your bike off the ground, closed the garage door, and sped off. The others followed. Three blocks away, you passed Sans and Papyrus's house. Sans was lying on a deck chair in the front. He waved as you passed. You flashed a peace sign.

You kept going, and soon, you were out of the neighborhood, and in the middle of town. 

"Where should we go?" you asked, looking around. Frisk pulled his phone from his pocket, and began tapping on the screen. You smiled, already knowing what he was doing. Chara and Andy were talking about video games still. You frowned, and turned to Frisk. "You done?" 

"Yeah," he said, shoving the phone back into his pocket. "They're on their way. Let's go!"  You smiled as Frisk pedaled west.

On the streets, lots of humans, and quite a few monsters could be seen. Ever since the barrier had been broken, Monsters had been ariving on the surface. After a brief mull, and several incidents, word spread across the world that monsters were back. Some monsters had decided to stay in the Underground, not wanting to leave familiar settings. Many had left, and spread out across the world. Some humans had even moved into the Underground as well. 

And slowly things had been getting better. The first several weeks were the worst. There had been uproars around the world about Monsters. Several had died in planned attacks. Frisk, despite only being a teen, took his position as Ambassador of Monsters very seriously. At first people laughed him off. An 11 year old human child as the representative and negotiator of monsters? Yeah, very funny. But, Frisk took charge and dealt with everything he could. After several months, things had calmed down. Most people had accepted monsters, and mingled freely. Some people had still been angry, but mainly in other countries where monsters were still a distant story. 

And everyone had been living on the surface for five years. Alphys and Undyne had moved in together, near the ocean. You, Frisk, and Chara were living with Toriel and Asgore. Sans and Papyrus had moved in down the street, and monsters all over were slowly being accepted. Mettaton had gotten his wish of being a star, and kept Napstablook with his constantly. Muffet and Grillby had opened sucessful shops in town, as had the Nice Cream vendor.

Everyone was happy. And after five years, things were finally calm. 

Well... Mostly calm... 

 

* * *

 

Frisk and Chara had explained to you everything that had happened in the Underground. Most of it, you already knew. Some of it shocked you. Mainly the fact that Chara had been the genocidal one. Besides that, every once in a while, Frisk or Chara would have nightmares at least once a month. You, Mom, and Dad had tried to help, but even now, one or the other would suddenly wake up screaming one night. 

Several months after the barrier had broken, Andy Hammond had become Frisk's 'new friend'. Mom had been delighted. And eventually, after several days of pestering, Andy did what no one had seemed capable of doing. He pointed at you, and his finger had glowed white. You woke up several minutes later, still on the couch. And next to you, Flowey had been poking you. That... hadn't ended well. After Flowey was retreived from behind the T.V, he left, and went off on his own. No one knew where he went, but he showed up every once and a while to 'antagonize you, Chara, and Frisk'. It seemed more like he was checking in on you. 

 And Frisk... Frisk worried you. He always seemed distracted. He rarely went anywhere without other people, and when he did, he came back very quickly. And sometimes when you were out in public with him, he kept his jacket hood up, and hunched his shoulders. He seemed constantly jittery, like he was watching for someone. Every time you asked him about it, he ignored you, or side-stepped the question. And one day, about a year after the barrier, he left to go to a friend's house. Fifteen minutes later, he came back, rushed to his room, and locked the door. The next day, he refused to talk about it. 

Despite all of the bad things, the surface was more than you could have asked for. Mom and Dad were back together, and were really happy. Papyrus seemed to be having the time of his life, and Sans was just as lax on his work. And while the Kingdom of Monsters no longer technically existed, the royal family still did exist, and all monsters seemed to look to the Dreemurr's for leadership. Dad and Frisk were the two political leaders of the Monster race itself, and had finally gotten completly equal rights for monsters last year...

 

* * *

 

"Hey!" you called out. James raised a hand, and Ryan flashed a peace sign. "What's up guys?" James called.  "The sky," Andy responded, grinning. James scowled. "Anyway, what're we doing?" Ryan asked, kicking up his skateboard. "I'm hungry. You guys wanna get something to eat?" Chara asked. James and Ryan nodded. Frisk shrugged, and Andy didn't respond. "Alright then, Jack in the Box it is," Chara announced. Ryan opened his mouth, then thought better of it. 

You hopped onto your bike, and together, you set off out through the park. 15 minutes later, you were speeding into the parking lot of a Jack in the Box. You, Andy, Chara and Frisk all locked up your bikes. Ryan and James carried their skateboards into the store. You went to the counter with Chara while Andy, Frisk, Ryan and James grabbed a booth. Five minutes later, everyone was eating, talking, and laughing and Frisk's stupid jokes. 

"Beyblade is just better than Naruto. There's no other way to put it!" you told James. Before he could respond, Ryan clamped a hand to his mouth. James was still as stone. You could hear his growling. Slowly, Ryan pulled his hand away. "If you value your hand, you wont do that again," James said simply. Ryan laughed and said, "You can take the left, but I need the right for... things," 

You and Andy laughed. Frisk groaned, and Chara nearly choked. "We're eating!" Chara whined at Ryan. Ryan grinned. "Welp, I'm going to wash my hands now, and try to forget about how gross that was..." Frisk announced. Everyone murmured agreement, and went to the bathrooms to clean. 

In the bathroom, You, Andy, James, Ryan, and Frisk had to make a line to wash. Frisk decided to wait, and leaned against the wall. While you were drying your hands, a man walked in, and headed for the stalls. As he passed, Frisk froze. The man didn't seem to notice. He walked into a stall and closed the door, and you heard nothing more from him. When Frisk's face was visible again, it was blank white. Without a word, he wiped his hands with paper towels and dashed out. 

"What was that about?" James asked. Ryan shrugged. "I'll go see what's up," you said, wondering yourself. Out in the restaurant, Chara was waiting at the table. Frisk was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where did he go?" you asked Chara. She looked up at you, confused. "Shit!" you swore under your breathe, and ran outside. 

Outside, Frisk's bike was missing from the bike locks. Cursing, you unlocked your bike, and pedalled off. 

* * *

 

You turned into your driveway, and left your bike on the grass next to Frisk's. Inside, Frisk was in his room, watching videos on his phone. 

"What the hell, man?" you half-yelled. Frisk pulled his earbuds out. "What?" 

"Why did you run off?" you asked, still a bit louder than you meant to be. "I had to come home," he said simply. "Why!" you demanded. "Because I chose to. Now quit bugging me. GameGrumps can't watch themselves. Well, actually they can. But you get my point," he said, frowning. 

You grabbed his phone, and tossed it into the hall. "What the hell, dude!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet. When he tried to move past you, you stood in the doorway, and spread your arms and legs.

"Asriel, move now, or I'll kick you in the nuts so hard I'll never have a nephew or niece," he growled. "Go ahead and do it, but your going to listen to me first," you retorted. He seemed to be struggling to keep himself from smashing your soft spot. "I don't know if you actually see me as a brother or not," you told him. "But I do see you as my brother, and chara is my sister. And if something is going on with you, you need to tell us!" you told him. His face was chalky, pale and blank. His eyes were slightly misty. "So Frisk, please, tell me what happened in there!" you pleaded. He visibly struggled. Then his face returned to composed stoicism, and he frowned at the floor. 

"Asriel, you are my brother, and, chara is my sister, which makes this weird. But you wouldn't understand if I told you... so for now, please, just don't worry about it?" He looked at you, and his eyes were slightly red. He was forcing a look of courage while holding back anguish, and fear. You knew that face. You'd worn it before, a lot. "Alright... but can you at least tell me who that guy is?" 

Frisk hesistated. "Charles Amoretti-Inned,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone find the Easter egg of this chapter? Cookies to whoever gets it! 
> 
> Thanks so much guys, for all of the support! I'm sooooo excited, I'm gonna explode, which would be messy. I worked on this a lot, and people showed a lot of support by the final chapter of the Underground Arc, and I love you guys for that. So here we are, the surface! This is your new arc, everyone! It will be slower than the last one, obviously, and might take a while to conclude. If anyone has questions, comment section is wide open, and as long as the question doesn't spoil future chapters, I'm happy to answer them all! Thank you so much!


	16. When shit hits the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Asriel try to track down Frisk as he expertly avoids them throughout Ebott. As they go, more and more is revealed about what Frisk is capable of, and what his past was like. This one is fast paced, so strap in, guys!

-Chara's POV (2nd Person)-

 

 

"I don't know. Frisk refused to tell me about it after..."

 

You sighed. "Well, whatever this is, we need to figure it out right now. I can't keep watching him do this. He's walling himself off. It's was getting better, but..." You trailed off. "But now he won't even leave his room," Asriel finished. You nodded. "Maybe you can talk to him again?" Asriel said hopefully. You shook your head. A heavy weight was sinking into your stomach. 

"Please, just try? He doesn't even bother to tell us to go away! He only acknowledges you!" Asriel said desperately. You stared at the wall, and then rose to your feet. Asriel followed you out of the room and down the hallway. At the back, you knocked on the last door to the right. 

"Frisk?" you called. No one answered. You tried the knob. As usual, it was locked. "Frisk, please!" you knocked on the door again. Nothing happened. You heard noise from inside. You sighed, and turned down the hall. Asriel stared after you as you disappeared into your room. You returned with a bobby pin and a small screw driver. Asriel shook his head and stepped aside. You kneeled before the knob, and slowly pushed the screwdriver into the bottom. Then, you inserted the bobby pin into the top, and found the lock angle. After a slight bit of work, you heard a small 'click'. 

You practically smashed the door open. Inside, Frisk's T.V was on, and playing a movie. Frisk had left his window open and the room was starting to get cold....

... And Frisk himself was nowhere in sight. "Check the closet!" you ordered. Asriel turned and slid Frisk's closet open. Inside was a chest, a couple of jackets hanging, and a guitar leaning against the wall. 

You pulled out you phone and dropped to the floor. You opened you browser and shone the white light under the bed. Old toys, garbage, candy wrappers... and something different. There was a backpack, way in the back, by the wall. 

You began to wiggle under the bed pushing and pulling along the carpet. "What are you doing?" Asriel asked, voice slightly muted. You ignored him and continued to shimmy towards your prize. When you reached it, you swung your arm around grabbed it, and kicked your leg down twice. 

Luckily, Asriel understood, and began to pull you out by your feet. Once you were retrieved from under the bed, you tugged your shirt back down, and began rummaging through the bag. 

Inside, were several pairs of clothes, a flashlight, a lighter, a small canteen, some cliff bars, and... your old knife? "What the hell?" you muttered. "Looks like he just wanted to be prepared in case anything happened," Asriel said brightly.

You frowned. Frisk hardly ever worried about anything. He just went with whatever happened. So preparing for an extended leave was not something he would do... unless he already knew he was leaving. 

You tossed the bag on the bed, and stormed out of the room. "Go check the backyard," you ordered. Asriel sighed and began the move down the stairs. You turned and headed into your parents room. Inside, at her desk, Toriel was folding clothes, and Asgore was cleaning the bathroom counter. 

"Hey, Mom, Dad. Did you see Frisk leave his room?" Toriel and Asgore looked at each other, then back at you and shook thier heads. "No, child. Why do you ask?" You hid your worry with a smile. "Nothing, I just need him for something, and he dissapeared. 

Asgore made jazz hands over his shoulder. "Magic!". You gave him a flat stare and then turned to leave. You heard him chuckling deeply as you stalked down the hall, and took the stairs three at a time. The sliding glass door opened, and Asriel stepped in. 

He gestured over his shoulder. "Not there,". You swore under your breathe and went to find your jacket. As you passed the coffie table, you snatched up your keys and phone. 

"Chara! Where are you going!" Asriel called after you. You ran up the stairs and into your room. Just inside your closet, you grabbed your jacket from a hook on the wall. Turning, you dashed out of your room, grabbed Frisk's backpack, and headed for the door. 

In the foyer, Asriel stood with his jacket hood up. "Im coming too," he said quickly, like he expected you to argue. You nodded without a word and flung the door open. 

Cold are rushed in to meet you as you stepped outside. It wasnt dark yet, but it was about to be. You pulled out your phone and checked the time. 6:42. The sun would set around 8. As soon as Asriel locked the door, you turned, and set off to find your stupid boyfriend. 

* * *

-Sans's POV (2nd Person)-

 

 

You thanked grillby and took a big gulp of ketchup. Slightly spicy. Perfect. Behind you, you heard the bell on the door ring, and two pairs of angry feet approached you. 

You ignored it and continued to drink. Without warning, a human hand grabbed you and spun your stool around. You came face-to-face with Chara. Her eyes were red... not the irises, the whites. Her irises are always red... Her cheeks were also red, probably from the cold. Asriel stood behind her with his hands in his pockets. 

"Hey kids. Watcha doin out? It's about dark..." you said easily. Asriel looked like he wanted to ask the same thing. Chara scowled. "Where is he, Sans?" 

"He's right behind me," you responded. Too your utter amusement, the pair actually looked up at Grillby. Chara growled and turned back to you. "Stop messing around, bonehead," 

You shrugged. "Next time, tell who 'he' is, and then you'll get a good answer," you responded. Chara scowled even deeper. She leaned in real close and said, barely above a whisper, with venom in her voice. "Where. Is. Frisk." You glanced at Asriel, and then behind him. 

"Ive got no idea where the kid is, but if you find him, tell him I want my gameboy back," you told her. At the other end of the bar, Frisk slid out of the booth, and stood by the door. 

"You really have no idea where he is?" Asriel asked you. You shrugged. "Not a clue". You looked at the wall on the right, and then carried you vision around the room. When your gaze reached the door, you watched as a pair of monsters strolled in, and Frisk stepped out.

Chara and Asriel whirled around at the sound of the bell. When they were met with only with unrecognized faces, they turned back to you.  _'Not bad kid,'_ you thought. Chara stared at you. "If you see him, call me," she said. You noticed her tone. No room for debate, no questioning. It was an order. 

Finally, she pulled out a crumpled $10 bill, handed it to Grillby, and pointed at the soda's on the bottom shelf. With their drinks in hand, the pair stalked to the door, and disappeared outside. 

As soon as they stepped out, your phone rang. You pulled it from your pocket, and smirked as the call I.D blinked at you.

"Yeah, kid?" you said as you swiped the call open. "Thanks Sans, thank you Grillby. I owe you." 

You shrugged and said, "Dont worry about it, kid. It's not like it required much effort on our parts. But, I do have a question," 

A sigh crackled through the phone. "Sans, I cant explain what's happening right now, okay?". You laughed. " That's not my question, kid,". 

"Huh?"

"How did you know they were gone?" you asked. "What?"

"You called as soon as they left. If you'd called sooner, they would've known you were calling me... how did you know they left?" 

"Oh!" he laughed. "Yeah, about that.... im on the roof." 

You choked for a moment as ketchup tried to go up and down at the same time. 

"What?!" you exclaimed. Grillby shot you a questioning look, and you pointed toward the ceiling. He looked puzzled for a moment, and then realized what you were saying. In the moment that he realized that Frisk was on the roof, you watched several interesting expressions flash across his face. Shock, disbelief, fear, and then anger. 

"Yeah, im on the roof," Frisk said easily. "How did you even get u-" 

"Listen Sans, I have to go," he interrupted. "Wait, kid, don't-"  -Click-  ...

You sighed and slipped the phone into your pocket. You listened as Frisk's quiet, careful footsteps carried him across the roof. A loud clang echoed from the back as Frisk dropped onto the dumpster. 

You smiled inwardly. That kid... he had experience running. That much was obvious. 

You pulled a gameboy out of your pocket, and took a sip of ketchup. 

* * *

-Frisk's POV (2nd Person)-

 

'Screw this place,' you thought to yourself, as you crossed the plaza near the district office. You'd had enough trouble here. You swiftly moved down Almond, and turned onto Anadale. 

"Stop following me, Andy," you said quietly. Andy laughed as he fell in-stride with you. "What exactly are you going to do to stop me from following you, Frisk?" You clenched your fists as you walked. "I don't know. There's a strong possibility I might try to vaporize you," you growled back. Andy was completely unfazed. "1 - You cant hurt me, and you know it. 2 - I'm not here to 'turn you in', or whatever," 

You glanced at him from the corner of your eyes. "Why?" 

"Because there would be no point. You're like me, Frisk. Most of you 'heroic, protagonistic' people always are. In fact, I'm pretty sure that the more universes show up, and the more adventures you people take, the more we players change because of it," he said thoughtfully. You grunted and stuffed your hands in your pockets. 

"But, as I was saying, you're like me, Frisk. I'm practically immortal, invincible... you can reset time and be exactly the same. And we both hate being restrained. If I told anyone where you were, or who you are, and the situation got serious enough, what do you think would happen?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 

You turned onto Washington. "I'd run. Again," 

Andy nodded. "You would run. And they'd never catch you. So there's no point in even alerting anyone. And if alerting anyone would even make a difference, I still wouldn't, because I dont want to," 

"Lazyyyyyyy," you joked. He smiled half-heartedly. "What I want, is to know: why are you still running?"  You stopped. Andy took two more steps before turning to face you. "Why are you still running, Frisk. What does the running even do at this point? What difference would it make, whether or not you stopped?" 

You stared at the ground. "I- I don't want my family to get hurt," 

"They're already hurting, Frisk. And not just over you. They've had to transition into this society, adapt, and live with the fact that some lives were lost because of their decision. And they're hurting because they don't know what is happening with you, and they don't know how to help," 

You scowled at the ground. "Running is what i'm best at. It's what I do," 

Andy smirked. "Running is what he was best at. He died when he hit the floor of the Underground. You recognized that too. That's why you changed your name. You changed who you are. And he's dead. He ran. Frisk fought. Frisk stubbornly pitted himself against everything he could, and told the world that shit would hit the fan if it didn't back off,"  

You couldn't breathe. "He was good at running. Frisk was good at fighting... Maybe I'm supposed to find the gray area," 

Andy grinned. "And I suppose you want to change your name, as well?" You laughed. "No... I'm fine with Frisk," He nodded. 

"Okay then, Frisk. Running, Fighting.... the gray area. It's just like I told you: Mercy doesn't always work on the surface. What will you do now?" Andy disappeared, and in his place, you were greeted by four thugs. "God dammit, Andy," you muttered. 

* * *

-Chara's POV (2nd Person)-

 

 

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

'Hey, this is Frisk. Either my phone was dead, or i wasnt near it, or whatever. Just leave a message and i'll get back to you. Thanks!'  -Beep-. 

 

"Fuck!" you yelled. The people around you were staring, but you didn't care. It was 7:40, and Frisk was still nowhere to be found. Sans had no idea where he was. MK had no idea where he was. James had no idea where he was. Ryan had no idea where he was... Frisk had disappeared. 

Asriel was studying the map of the town via Apple maps. So far, he hadn't found a place where Frisk was likely to be that they hadnt already checked. 

"What about-" you started. 

"WHOOOO HOOOO!" a voice rang out. Frisk appeared, weaving in between traffic with agility you had never seen before. Trailing him were two thugs. One was skinny, scrawny, and had a hunting knife strapped to his belt. The other was slightly larger, and had arms that wouldn't work good as kindling, unlike his aquiantence. Frisk looked like he was having the time of his life. As cars stopped, he vaulted over them, leaving his predators to find another route. Finally, he sprinted forward, and ran UP the side of a tour bus, ninja style. As he reached the top railing, he pulled himself up, and looked around for a moment. When he noticed people were starting to pull out camera's, he pulled up his hood, and ran to the front of the bus. 

You sprinted after him. On the sidewalk, you watched as Frisk jumped OFF OF THE BUS, and, without even pausing, rolled, and sprinted down a nearby alleyway. "When did Frisk become... Jackie Chan?" Asriel asked between breaths. The thugs reached the alleyway several seconds before you did, but that didn't matter in the end. 

In your efforts to catch and stop them, you slammed into their backs with full speed as they stopped in the middle of the alley. The larger gangster was hardly fazed. They smaller one almost flew from the force of Asriel's charge. 

As soon as the thugs turned on you, the scrawny one was surrounded by a shimmering red aura. He flew into the side of the building, and crumpled. The large thug returned his attention to Frisk. 

You watched in amazement as Frisk charged straight at him, running low like he was going to slide. The large thug planted his feet like a linebacker, and waited to catch Frisk. Just as you started forward, Frisk jumped as high as he could, and kicked off of the thug's forehead, catching the bottom of a fire escape. 

After several seconds of mild confusion, the thug managed to reach the fire escape himself. He began to pursue Frisk, scaling the ladder quickly. 

"Asriel, boost me," you said. Without another word, Asriel made a step with his hands, and heaved as you jumped, launching you slightly past the bottom of the fire escape. You began to climb frantically. Frisk was gone, and the thug was near the top of the ladder. You heard the painful sound of metal on flesh, and a grunt below you, and Asriel reached your foot. 

"How did you do that?" 

"Hardcore parkour," he replied, half-nursing his bruised forearm. You scaled the ladder as fast as humanly possible. Just as you were about to reach the top, the thug flew over your head, and crashed into the alley. 

You turned to look up at Frisk. "You killed him!?!?!?" Frisk smiled wryly and offered a hand. Once you and Asriel were safely on the roof, Frisk pointed down. While the impact of the thug was visible in the piles of garbage bags, the thug himself was nowhere to be seen. 

"What happened? Where did he go?" you demanded. 

Frisk turned, and started to walk along the roof. "Magic!" he called over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

 "God dammit, I hate him," you muttered. Asriel chuckled as you ran to catch up with Frisk. 

"Alright, asshole, listen. You're going to explain what's been going on, okay? So what's with the fighting, and the running, and the parkour, and the magic? Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" you raged. 

Frisk turned, and pulled you into a kiss. You gasped as you found yourself trapped by his embrace. Suddenly, you were melting into his chest, clinging to the back of his jacket as you tried to focus on your anger. Sadly, you just couldnt stay mad at him... dammit. 

As he pulled away, you gasped for air. Asriel was looking around at the city, eager to see it from the rooftops. 

"You... you still didn't answer me," you told Frisk. He shrugged. "The running, fighting, and 'parkour' are from my past. It's just what I did when I was young. As for the magic, Andy, and the Underground did that. You use it too. Just not enough for you to really actually notice, or appreciate it..."

"How much time would you say we have before videos of the ambassador for monsters getting chased through downtown go up on youtube?" he asked Asriel. Azzy shrugged. "You've got 10 minutes, tops." Frisk nodded. "Alright then. Let's go. I wanna show you something." Without another word, Frisk turned, and began running along the rooftops of Ebott. Asriel shrugged and started after him, copying what Frisk did, so as not to mess up. 

You marveled at the way Frisk acted. He didn't bother trying to hide this part of his past. And he didn't do things the pacifist way... "Well, the surface doesnt always allow pacifism," you muttered, starting out after them.

~

Out of the three of you, Asriel proved to be the worst at climbing and parkour. You had some experience, living on the streets when you were younger. But Frisk went full assassins creed. He attempted and executed everything perfectly, without pause, never failing to do exactly what the situation asked. 'I wonder how much practice he has running this city,' you thought as you and Asriel scrambled after him. 

Finally, Frisk turned, and jumped straight into open air. You watched as he swung off of a street lamp, and down to the ground, where he rolled, and came up brushing off dust. Asriel gulped and got ready to jump. "Dont even think about it, Flower Boy. Thats expert stuff. We have to find another way down," 

You turned to look at Asriel, and were greeted with a menacing glare. "Stop. Calling. Me. Flower Boy." he growled. His hand lit a flame, and he stared at you with venom in his eyes. You shrugged and walked along the rooftop, trying to find another way down.

Finally, you saw a small climb-able path. You sighed, and kneeled down, grabbing the exhaust vent of an apartment complex. Slowly, hand under hand, you and Asriel lowered yourselves down. Finally, you turned and jumped off of the roof, rolling as you landed. 

After Asriel had brushed himself off, you turned, and looked for Frisk. "There," Asriel pointed. Frisk was almost hidden behind a line of trashcans. It looked as if he was rummaging through the area for food. 

"Oh my god," you muttered as you made your way to Frisk. You were in a small courtyard-esq place. Dirt floors, and a tree in the middle. With the sun gone, glaring yellow street lamps lit the area. All around you, small doors led into apartments. 

"This place is really old, and really creepy," Asriel muttered. "I dont think weve ever been to this district..." you replied absentmindedly. Frisk had left the garbage area, and was now searching around a door. 

You finally reached him, and quietly waited for a minute while Frisk rummaged around. "Alright. What are you doing?" Asriel demanded. Frisk looked over his shoulder to respond, but before he could, another voice interrupted. 

"He's looking for the extra key. It's not there anymore, kid," 

You whirled around. Asriel made a small noise, and Frisk remained completely silent. As the only person in the group who seemed to be able to speak, you went for the polite approach. 

"Im sorry. Do we know you?" you asked. The man was tall, and built good. His hands were rough and calloused, and his face showed half a week stubble. He had a strong chin, a slightly wide nose, and twinkling blue eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans, a navy blue shirt, and a brown fleece coat. 

Without even looking at you, he said, "No. You dont." He had a deep, gruff, slightly twangy voice.

Frisk walked froward. The man gazed at him, almost nonchalantly. Frisk stopped in front of the man, and just stood there, fists clenched, jaw grinding. Finally, he spoke, so low, you could barely hear. "I should punch you," 

The man laughed. "Yeah, you should. But you wont," he sighed. "What makes you think I wont?!" Frisk demanded, angry. "Because you waited to long. You're trying to be angry now. You still are, but only slightly," the man replied, starting to move past Frisk. Frisk looked at his feet. 

"Okay, so you're smarter now. You have a job. Where's mom?" Frisk asked after him. "No way," Asriel said, mouth wide open. Frisk was trailing the man now. "She left, boy," the man said. Frisk stopped like he'd ran straight into a wall. 

"But... but then... why are you even trying?" Frisk mumbled. The man stopped at the door. "Because im fending for myself. This isn't about you, kid. You have your life. And it's better if im not in it. So go back to where you were," 

With that, the man turned, reached above the door frame, made a show of inserting a small brass key into the lock. Frisk stared after him, shock, greif, and anger on his face. Finally, after several tense moments, he smiled, and started to laugh. 

The man left the wooden door open, and closed the screen with a bang. Inside, keys jangled as they were dropped onto a counter. South Park could be heard on the tv. Frisk chuckled one more time. "I'll be back!" he yelled into the house. 

"Yeah, yeah!" the man called out to you. Frisk smirked, and turned to leave. You followed. 

"Frisk, what the hell was that!" you hissed. Asriel punched you in the arm. As soon as you caught the look in his eye, you stopped, and stared after Frisk. "What the hell is going on, Azzy?" you whisper-yelled. Azzy looked like he was holding back his own outburst. "That man... we saw him at Jack in the Box last week," he said slowly. 

"Yeah, so?!" 

"So, that man is..." 

'Where's mom?' Frisk asked...

"Oh... oh!" you laughed. Frisk turned back and gestured at you to hurry up. And looking at him, you could see it, clear as day. 

Frisk looked just like the man in the brown fleece coat. 

"What did you say his name was?" you asked Asriel. "Charles. Charles A-"

"Amoretti-Inned," you finished. 

 

'Frisk Amoretti-Inned' you thought

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gawd, the cat is out of the bag!!!! lol
> 
> So yeah, we gave Frisk an origin. Actually, thats kinda the... no... sorry.... spoilers. Anyway. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! i know that that chapter took forever to come out, but life is kicking my ass right now. And on top of that, i was sick, yesterday, tuesday, and today. So, this had to go on a small hiatus. And after this chapter, it will go on a smaller one. My next week is supposed to be packed with homework. sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! i hope you guys enjoyed! im going to go back to binge watching game grumps! lol


	17. So go ask Alice, why the hatter is mad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Asriel question Frisk about his past. After the answer shell-shocks them, they go back to Charles house to retreive Frisk's old things.

-Chara's POV (2nd Person)-

 

 

You sat outside on the deck. Next to you, Frisk and Asriel both lounged on identical lawn chairs. You reflected for a moment, on how different your current life was, compared to your early childhood. Of course, you couldn't compare yourself to a child anymore... you were practically an adult, both mentally and physically. Through the sliding glass door, you saw Mom and Dad watching a movie together on the couch. They wouldn't be bothering you guys for a while... 

You turned to Frisk and Asriel, who were having a heated discussion about which of them would win in a fight. "I would blast you... remember, Sans taught me everything he knew!" Frisk pointed out. Asriel shrugged. "Im stronger than Sans... Im the god of hyperdeath, remember," Frisk considered that for a moment. "We actually had more trouble beating Sans than we did beating you..." You nodded in agreement. You watched melancholy seep into Asriel's eyes, and decided to change the topic.

 

"Anyways, Frisk," you said loudly. Frisk froze, mouth half open, and stared at you. "Today?" you asked, smiling sweetly. His expression quickly melted from happiness and fun, into a serious, morose expression. He glanced inside, watching Toriel and Asgore, and then glanced around before sighing. "Fine... but dont freak, please? Either of you?" he pleaded. You nodded. After what happened to you, and your sanity in the underground, it took a lot to freak you out... Asriel as well. You both admit that you sanity was frayed when you were in the underground. You didn't use it as an excuse for what you'd done, but it was there, acting like... a catalyst. And you all knew that your sanity was still a bit worn. You werent fully sane, as you were prone to doing stupid and dangerous things, but you werent insane either. 

Frisk looked at Asriel. "I assume she's told you about her past?" he asked quietly. "Yeah... not fun stuff, i know," Asriel responded. A grim smile played across Frisk's lips as he nodded. "I had a very similar situation," he said, once again talking to both of you. 

"That man, Charles... he was my dad. Judging from your expressions, you figured that out a while ago. Anyways, he and my mom, Selena... they werent the best people. And they werent fit to have kids...." Frisk said, staring at nothing. "That apartment, that's where I 'grew up'. I knew my parents, and they sometimes provided for me, but sometimes, things werent always right..... they did drugs. They drank.... sometimes, they didnt even know who i was. I never left anything i really wanted in my old room, after some of my favorite toys and instruments got ruined. Eventually, when i was about 7, the streets became just as much of a home for me as that place was.... I guess i should mention that Frisk isnt my original name?" Frisk said, looking up at you guys bleakly. You swallowed past the lump in your throat, and nodded. Asriel hesitated for a moment, and then nodded as well. Frisk looked down again. 

"The people around there, they all knew me by my old name... and, when i was 7, well, after that, i only came back to the house if i was really, really desperate. I slept outside, i drank from peoples hoses, i stole food, and money. My clothes were rags, i was always covered in dirt, and scratches... i way basically homeless. Every time i came back home it got worse. They never beat me... i was actually kind of miffed by that. But they got extremely angry. I wouldnt be surprised if there were still holes in the walls of that apartment that Charlie never managed to fix..." Frisk said, smiling dryly. "That's why most of my stuff was gone. My room was basically just a bed. There was nothing else in it. The closet had 2 or 3 extra changes of clothes. Every time i came back, i would change. And they would always wash my old clothes after i was gone," 

"Why did you keep going back?" Asriel muttered. You nodded assent. You'd gone through basically the same thing, except the homeless part. Frisk never got beaten, at least not by his parents. But he had to live outside, fending for himself. You never had to live like he did, but your parents got so drunk that they could lose a checkers game to a brick. And when that happened, they'd get angry-drunk, and beat the living crap out of you. 

Frisk paused for a moment, and extreme sorrow filled his eyes. "I had to go back a lot... not for myself. I didnt like that place, and i didnt like my parents. I knew how to fend for myself, both by stealing on the streets, and by living out in the woods near the mountain. But every once and a while, i had to go back, and check..." Frisk trailed off. You found yourself on the edge of your seat, anticipating. "... i had to check on my little sister," Frisk said, tears in his eyes. 

Asriel's mouth fell open. You almost did a spit-take. Fortunately, you had nothing in your mouth with which you could perform said spit-take. You though about it, and then reached over, took a sip of your soda, and still did a belated spit-take. Frisk smiled a bit, but sorrow still reigned in his features. 

"You have a little sister!" Asriel said excitedly. "What's her name! Does she still live with Charles? Can i meet her? How old is she!" Asriel gushed for a moment. WIth each question, a little more despair, sorrow, and loss crept into Frisk's expression. By the last question, small tears fell from his eyes as he hung his head. 

"She wouldve been 11 this year..." Frisk sobbed. You sat there, dumbfounded, as Frisk wept. You were so stupid! Of course, something like this had happened? Why else would Frisk have kept his past so secret? Why else would he have been so sad about his own story. Asriel's expression mirrored yours. Finally, Frisk took a deep breath, and wiped his eyes. 

"Frisk... I... I-I didn't know," Asriel stammered. Frisk nodded. "Im sorry i never told you guys, but i..." Frisk trailed off. You nodded. Slowly, you brought your hand to his arm. "How did she die?" 

Frisk hesitated for a moment. "My parents had some bad people over. Everyone was drunk.... and im pretty sure everyone was on some type of drug as well. I had gone back the night before. I was in my room, playing with Alice... my sister," he said, looking up at you for a moment, before continuing his story. "I was in my room, with Alice. And then, i heard yelling down the hall. I told Alice to stay where she was, and then i ran out..." he paused for a moment. You saw his eyes looking into his memories. "The people my parents had invited over turned violent. They had knives, for some reason, and were running around, waving them and stuff. I tried to go back down the hall, but one of them noticed me. I ran into my room, and closed the door..." his voice hitched for a moment. "He stabbed me through the door."

This time, you actually did do a spit-take. As you coughed and choked, Asriel did a quick once over on Frisk. "Where?" Frisk grimaced, and turned, pointing at the back of his right shoulder. Once you pulled down his collar, a sleek white line as visible. It wasnt long, but it was obviously a painful wound when it was fresh. You turned Frisk around, and checked his front for any sign of an exit in the front. "It didnt go all the way through. He was an adult, but he was scrawny. The door took most of the hit. Unfortunatly, it was enough for him to get inside. His friend, and my parents, followed him in. I dont remember what happened there, but i know i ran for the kitchen. I grabbed a knife from the shelf, and ran back to the room. When i was in the living room, the guy came back out of the hall. Behind him, i could hear Selena crying. And his knife had blood on it." Frisk said.

Something in his voice made you pause. You examined him for a second as he spoke. And you realized that he wasnt telling a story anymore. He was re-reading a script he'd seen a billion times. His voice carried no emotion, just a disdainful detachment from what was going on around him. 

"I saw that the guy's knife had blood on it, and i knew what happened. So i ran, and i killed him," Frisk said blandly. You shuddered at his total lack of emotion. He had just, without warning, completely walled himself off, emotionally. He wouldnt take any damage from the story, but communicating with him, and comforting him, would be that much harder now. 

You paused for a moment, and then grabbed him by the shirt. Surprise flashed across his features as you pulled him into a kiss. At first, he tried to pull away, but you stopped him. And then he stopped struggling, and kissed you back. Finally, you pulled away for breath, and tried to gauge his mood. He was smiling slightly, and appeared to by only slightly less breathless than you were.

"I know that you guys are dating and all, but it's still weird to see my sister and brother kiss each other, very passionately..." Asriel remarked. Frisk shrugged and punched him in the shoulder.  "So then what?" you prompted. Frisk blinked. "Oh... so, i went slightly on the run, for being involved, kinda. Basically, the police didn't know if i'd had anything to do with the situation, but since my entire family had been in the house, and two people were dead in there, i was needed. So, i ran from the police for a couple days as i made my way out of town, and back into the woods. Within the week, i was at the Mount Ebott. I jumped in, and you guys know what happened from there." Frisk finished briskly. You were still slightly unnerved by the nonchalant way he said 'two people were dead in there'. He said it like it was nothing, despite the fact that one person was his sister, and one was a person he had killed... the first person he had killed. 

"So that's why you know parkour, and fighting, and all that stuff. You basically lived on the streets for most of your childhood..." Asriel said quietly. Frisk nodded. "So, your biological parent's names were Charles and Selena. Your sister's name was Alice, and your biological name is..." 

"Not important," Frisk said happily, kissing you on the nose. You scowled. "Come on, Frisk. I just want to know.... please?" you pleaded, doing your best puppy-dog face. Frisk blinked for a moment. "It was Alan," he said quietly. Asriel smirked. "Celtic origins, means handsome... nice name, actually. So your full name was..." "Alan Amoretti- Inned. But usually just Amoretti," he finished. 

"Well, thanks for the info, Alan. Now im never going to let that go!" you teased. Frisk turned slightly pink for a second. "Please dont? Please?" he said meekly. You laughed. "Fine... but what was with the name change, anyway?" 

Once again, Frisk stared at nothing, as he remembered a story. "When i first got to the underground, i was dazed, and confused. Flowey had just attacked me, mom had just saved me, and then left me alone in the middle of a place i didnt know, and i had just killed a person, after losing the only person i considered family. I was scared. And things kept seeming to be about getting out of the underground. So, the first time someone asked me my name, i thought up Frisk. And then i went with it. And personally, i like Frisk better than Alan, thank you very much." Frisk said pointedly. You smirked and thought back to when Frisk had first entered the underground. You had known he was scared and all, but you had chalked it down to being in a place with monsters, underground, after just surviving an impossible long fall. Now, you knew the scope of what had happened, and you felt all the crappier because of it. 

"So, you lost a family member, killed a person, went on the run (kind of), tried to commit suicide by jumping down a mountain, survived with lots of injuries, got attacked by a homocidal flower, got saved by a magical monster that resembles a mix between a human and a goat, and then stumbled through an underground world full of monsters, finding out along the way that you cant die, and can reset the timeline anytime you want. Oh, and also, you future girlfriend was a homocidal maniac living inside of your head who was trying to take over your body and kill everybody... yeah, you had it worse, Frisk." You rambled. 

Frisk winced. Asriel gulped. You grimaced. And then everybody jumped when Mom opened the door. "Would any of you like a sandwich?" she asked, one sandwich already in her hand. You all declined her offer, and told her to go enjoy her movie. She frowned for a moment, but then moved on. You grinned at Frisk and Azzy. "So anyway, you said that you also lived in the woods around Ebott sometimes?" you asked. Frisk nodded.

"Like i said. I started outside when i was 7, and i went to the underground when i was 11. I was on the street for a long time. And, a couple of months after i first started living away, i decided to go out into the woods for a night. That night, i laid in a kind-of clearing, and watched the stars for a while. The next day, i stole a backpack, a bow and arrow set, and some other small camping stuff from _Big 5_.  I went back out to the clearing the next night, opened up my sleeping bag, and i ended up out there for a while. A couple of days later, i stole some food from a convenience store, and then i went around begging for money. When i had enough, i paid a guy to buy me a knife from the  _Big 5_. He had some qualms about it, until i told him that i was homeless, and living out in the wilderness. Eventually, i got him to get me the knife, and i went out into the woods again with my stuff. I went out really far, and i set up really close to Ebott. I tried to survive out there for a while, and it somewhat worked. I managed to shoot and cook some squirrils and stuff, and i had fires and all that. Eventually, i had to go back into town again, to check in on Alice." 

You nodded. "So all of your camping gear is still out in the woods?" 

Frisk frowned. "No... actually, just before the underground, it seemed like my parents were going to get better. I had decided i was going to try moving back in again, so i brought all of my stuff home and put it in the closet. Then, i stayed the night, and in the morning, Alice died, and i went to the Underground..." 

"So then your stuff is still there?" Asriel asked. Frisk shrugged. "It's been 5 years... im sure Charlie threw my stuff out a long time ago. We can check, if you guys want to go camping or something, but most likely, were gonna have to buy new stuff," Frisk finished. 

"You would do that?" you marveled. "What?" Frisk said, confused. "You would go back over there? You'd go inside?" Frisk nodded quickly. "Selena is gone.... i dont know where she went, but i doubt she's coming back. As for Charlie... if you could compare him now, to how he was, you would see how much he's changed. I'll go back, but im not staying.... never again." Frisk muttered. 

* * *

You stepped into the small enclosed area that housed the entrances to several apartments. It almost seemed like this was one of those older cities in Europe. It was completely different from the regular, modern suburbs of Ebott. Several cars were parked in the area, and a tall tree grew in the middle. Frisk stepped up to one of the doors, and grasped at the top of the doorframe. He swore as his had came away with a spider attached to it. He cursed a lot, and shook his hand. Finally, the spider fell of, and scurried away. 

"I dont think Muffet wouldve liked that..." you commented. Frisk glared at you. "That was a regular spider. Not a magical, monstrous spider... completly different." he muttered. 

"That..." Asriel replied, "was a non-venomous, completly harmless daddy longleg..." Frisk blushed and shook his hand once more. Finally, he reached back up, and plucked the key from it spot on top of the screen door frame. 

After the door was opened, Frisk barged right inside. You and Asriel glanced at each other before following. Inside, Charles was on the couch, watching television. He hardly even looked up as you entered. 

"I was wondering when you were gonna come over here and annoy me..." he muttered. Frisk scowled. "Nice to see you too. Did you mess with any of my stuff?" Charles glanced at you and Asriel. "If it's yours, i didnt touch it. Who're your friends?"

"That's my brother Asriel, and my sister, Chara," Frisk said slowly. Charles stood, and examined you and Asriel thoroughly. After about 10 seconds, he performed a stiff bow. 

"What was that for?" Frisk asked. Charles glared at him. "Theyre royalty, dingus. And so are you, from what i remember. What's your name now? Frank, or something?" he said as he straightened. Frisk scowled. "Its Frisk, and how do you even know about that?" 

Charles gestured at the tv. "You three are royalty. Him by birth, you two by... i dont know, adoption or something. Either way, the royal family of monsters isnt going to be ignored. I knew as soon as i saw your face on the telli, that you were still alive. Surprised me too. Suddenly, you went from the child of a bastard like me, to a member of the monstrous royal household, and the ambassador of monsters..." he muttered. Frisk stared at the ground. 

"Anyway, you came for your things, right? They should still be wherever you left them..." Charles said, herding you down the hall. As Frisk opened his room, you all stared through half shut eyes. To your relief, there was no sign of the previous incident. The only sign that violence had ever come near the room was a small gash in the door. Upon closer examination you realized that it was the same gash that Frisk now had in his shoulder. Frisk stared at the floor for a moment, before walking forward. He sank to his knees near the bed, and stared at nothing for a while. Charles was as silent as the grave. You found small tears in the corners of your eyes as saw what Frisk was looking at. 

Frisk sat on the floor, clutching a bouquet, and a picture. You glanced up at Charles and saw that he too, was holding back tears. Suddenly, he cleared his throat, and the moment passed. Frisk set the picture and the bouquet down gently, and turned towards the closet.

It's doors were already open. Inside, you saw everything Frisk had mentioned before. A small backpack, with a sleeping back on the top. On the sides of the bag a canteen, and a knife were resting. On instinct, you pulled out the knife and examined it. The sheath was woven threads, surprisingly strong, like para cord. When you unsheathed it, the knife slid easily from its home. It was a one sided blade, with a round handle. The entire backside of the knife had multiple sets of wicked serrations. It gleamed, like it had been oiled a while ago. You smiled as you flipped the knife, and caught it in your old backwards grip that you used for fighting. 

"You seem to know what you're doing with that knife, Miss Dreemurr," Charles said quietly. You turned to him, and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, and continued watching as you, Azzy, and Frisk rummaged through the closet for everything. 

* * *

 

Eventually, Frisk had everything just the same way as he said he used to travel. The bow and quiver were on his back, and he carried the backpack over his shoulder. He actually, looked like he'd already spent a lot of time with that gear, which, in reality, he had. 

Once again, you couldn't help drawing his knife. It gleamed wickedly as you withdrew it from the sheath. You flipped it in midair, and caught it in the same grip. Then, you twirled the handle between your fingers, and ended with the knife in standard fighting grip. You glanced up at Frisk. "When... when that man came in... why did you run to the kitchen? Why didn't you get this?" you asked him. Frisk stared at the ground. 

"I wasnt thinking. Looking back on it, it's actually probably a good thing that i went to the kithcen... i didnt have to see it happen. On the other hand, im pretty sure the serrations on that one wouldve taken his stomach out, and thats less than he deserved," Frisk said, steel rising in his voice. 

Frisk turned away, and began to readjust his straps. As Asriel went to help him, you turned to Charles. The older man stared down at you without a word. Normally, this sort of interaction wouldve seemed awkward to you, but right now, you werent paying attention. You were searching his face for something. Finally, you smiled. 

"What are you smiling about?" Charles said. You smirked. "You're proud of him," you said quietly. For a moment, Charles seemed taken aback. Then he nodded. "He turned out good. He doesnt have any qualms about hurting bad people, and he always trys to make everything good for everyone. Whats more, despite the fact that i was a terrible father, he survived this long, and i know now that he can take care of himself no matter what. He could be stranded in the wilderness, and he'd have fish for dinner. I was a terrible father, but he turned out to be a great person," Charles said quietly. You nodded. Without another word, you turned and began helping Asriel, who was trying to get Frisk to let him carry some of the stuff. 

Finally, Frisk carried the bow and arrows, and Asriel carried the backpack. "You all set?" Charles asked. Frisk nodded brusquely. "Alrighty then. Im assuming you wont be coming back here?" he asked. Frisk shrugged. Charles considered that for a moment, before herding you out the door. 

* * *

 

"He seems to be a good person now," you said hopefully, as you walked back home. Frisk nodded. "Im just wondering where your mom went, and why..." Asriel muttered. Frisk scowled. "Mom didnt go anywhere, she's still at home. Selena left, and im also wondering where she went, and why..." Frisk said gruffly. Asriel nodded. 

"So then, will you actually be going back?" you asked. Frisk shrugged. "I dont know. I dont think either of us know how to take this. Obviously, im not going to be living with him ever again. You guys are my family now, and i dont want that to change. But i cant just leave him alone. I think im still going to have to keep going back there and checking.... this time, on him..." Frisk muttered ruefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> So, yeah, im back. Sorry about the super long wait guys. School killed me. And i have a lot of other stuff going on besides. Im learning two new instruments, alongside the other instrument that i already know. And beyond that, i just have a lot of personal stuff going on. From here on out, the story chapters have no incoming time, meaning that im not going to be posting one a week or anything. They come when they come. Im sorry, but thats the way it has to be right now. Later!!!!
> 
> Also, if anyone can get this reference, you get lots of cookies.... Ahem
> 
> "So, Universe, watcha got for me today?"
> 
> -The author does not own Undertale. They do, however, own Donkey Kong Country-
> 
> "..."
> 
> -...-
> 
> "Goddammit, Universe..."


End file.
